To Live for Life
by SparksFrost
Summary: The game has ended and everyone participating has been returned to a stable earth—the trolls included. Now they live the life of high school teenagers. What events will unfold? JohnKat, M for language and  eventually  sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

This was a request of an ongoing fanfic. It is JohnKat, but I really won't get to that for a while. This is going to be an AU, and will be a pretty long story, cause I've got a great idea for where I want this to go.

Anyways. yup. Enjoy. Feedback is always, always appreciated.

If you have any questions or comments, PLEASE voice them. I want this to make sense!

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

The game has ended and everyone participating has been returned to a stable earth—the trolls included. Unfortunately for them, they have to find a way to hide themselves from the humans, and so Sollux, Equius, Kanaya and Bro worked together to create holographic bracelets for the trolls to wear to create the appearance of humans. Now after four years, the trolls and kids are in their final year of high school, at an expensive boarding school with Mom Lalonde as the C.E.O., and some decisions have to be made.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Hey Karkat!" The glassy eyed teen lifted his head groggily, before managing to settle his face into a disgruntled glare.

"Fuck you, Egbert. What the hell do you want?" Karkat mumbled rubbing his hand through his tousled hair. "I was having the best fucking nap ever before you up and opened your fucking nook sucking mouth."

John snickered, standing over Karkat's desk. "It's time to go to seventh period, dumbass. Get up." He nudged Karkat's chair with his foot none too kindly. "Come'on, Mr. Hussly is gonna get pissed."

"Give me fucking second, shithead!" The aggravated Cancer snapped. "God you're fucking annoying. This concept of "high school" is fucking annoying. These fucking bracelets are fucking annoying. YOUR SHITTY PLANET IS FUCKING ANNOYING!"

John slapped his hand over Karkat's mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Someone will hear you! What's the point of wearing holographic bracelets if you go and blab about how annoying human stuff is! You'd think after four years you'd be used to it."

Karkat glowered at him hatefully.

John sighed heavily, rolling his eyes skyward. "Come on. Let's go."

Karkat grudgingly got to his feet, grabbing his tattered backpack. He hadn't bothered to replace it from the start of their freshman year of school. A wad a papers fell out.

"Shiiit." The troll groaned. He crouched and picked up the papers, shoving it roughly back into his backpack. John tapped his foot impatiently.

"Lads, don't be late for your next class." Mr. Hussly called to them in his cracking voice from the front of the room. John glanced over his shoulder at the teacher.

"Sorry sir. Karkat's still waking up." John grinned good-naturedly.

"Shut it, shithead."

"Language, Mr. Vantas." Mr. Hussly said with a sigh, the sound of air rushing through his lungs akin to the shuddering of brittle trees. Even though Mr. Hussly was old, he was the best ancient mythology teacher ever. He always had crazy ideas about the universe.

"Karkitty!" A squeal came from the doorway.

"Aw fuck." Karkat ducked his head as Nepeta crashed into him, twining around his waist.

"Let's go to Biology! We're learning about white tigers today!" She giggled.

"Get off me." He grumbled with disdain, untangling her arms. He stalked out into the hall, Nepeta close on his heels mewling incessantly.

"See ya later, Mr. Hussly!" John waved at him cheerily and trotted after his friends. In the hall Gamzee was leaning against the wall having a hushed conversation with Tavros while Vriska eyed them, repeatedly tossing and catching a set of dice. Equius watched Nepeta with intense concern as she badgered Karkat and Aradia stood beside the Sagittarius, absently observing the people passing by.

John heard a heavy sigh and he turned to see Rose walking down the hall with Jade, Kanaya, Dave, and Terezi. "How all sixteen of us ended up in the same AP Biology class escapes me every time this absurd thought crosses my mind. Especially concerning David and Gamzee."

John snorted, and a lot of the group rolled their eyes in her general direction. They all started for their classroom, filing into the stairwell and climbing two floors. Karkat paused at the top of the stairs, and glanced back down, looking for a particular trio. Nepeta tugged at his arm.

"Come on Karkitty! They're probably going to be late as usual."

"Shut it. I can hear them."

Sure enough, there was a loud commotion downstairs; it sounded like Sollux and Eridan were shouting again. Feferi's shrill voice broke over the top of them.

"Both of you stop glubbing! We shouldn't be tardy again!" Their voices fell to discontented mutters and the three came into view as they turned the corner of the next flight of stairs.

"Hi Karkat!" Feferi called perkily, waving at him excitedly. Karkat grumbled and spun on his heels, walking the rest of the way down hall, Nepeta trailing after him.

The four stepped into Ms. Payne's classroom just as the bell sounded. A classy lady, the middle-aged woman pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose to look up at them. She tisked.

"Cutting it close, are we children?" She asked in her soft voice. Karkat noticed a splatter of paint on her shirt. That woman loved painting so much; Karkat had no idea why she taught Biology.

"Please dears, take your seats." She looked down at her desk, rustling through papers as Karkat slid into his seat beside John.

"Have fun with your pet?" John grinned sideways at him, whispering lowly as Ms. Payne began her daily lecture.

"Go fuck yourself, Egderp."

Ms. Payne cleared her throat, calling for their attention. "Class, as I told you yesterday, we will be—Terezi Pyrope! What have I told you about licking the lab equipment?" Vriska let out a bark of laughter, moving the flask of colorful liquid away from Terezi. Even though their table was at the back of the room, Ms. Payne was ever observant.

Exhaling heavily, Ms. Payne opened their book. "Turn to page 342 on the white tigers, and Miss Leijon if you would please stop purring, I can hear you from the front of the room." The class rippled in laughter, and Gamzee honked loudly, causing even more uproar.

Ms. Payne struggled to keep a straight face, but glanced fondly at Gamzee, her favorite student. "Alright class, settle down. I want you to read from…"

Karkat tuned her out, leaning towards John and whispering in his ear, "How much you want to bet that Vriska and Terezi are gonna fuck as soon as they get back to their dorm room?"

John glared at him. "Shhhh!" He held a finger up to his lips, accidently bumping his glasses in the process. He blushed as he added, "That's none of our business."

The Cancer scooted closer to him, brushing John's hair away from his ear with his lips before murmuring softly, "Wanna fuck when WE get back to our dorm?"

John turned bright red, sputtering and pushing Karkat away from him. "Shut up! I'm going to get a change of roommates!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You always threaten that, shithead. You know Roxy won't move you. She finds this entire fucking situation too amusing. Hell, if there weren't people on the board stopping her, she would have put all the damn "couples" in rooms together."

"How Ms. Lalonde became C.E.O. of this school I have no idea." John groaned. A balled up piece of paper suddenly glanced off the back of John's head. "Eh?" He picked it up off the floor and opened it. On the sheet was a horribly drawn comic of smuppets falling on John's face. The kid twisted around on his stool to look at Dave, who was grinning at him from the desk behind them. Nepeta waved at Karkat from Dave's side when the troll glared back at them.

"…and if my students would pay attention I would greatly appreciate it." Ms. Payne's voice broke in, startling the four of them. "I want you four to write me a three page report on the traits of white tigers and why they're going extinct. Due tomorrow."

Dave and Karkat moaned loudly, both flopping forward in their seats. Nepeta actually looked excited.

"Yes ma'am!" She squeaked, and John could imagine that if she had a tail, it would be waving crazily. John figured that if Dave even did the paper, he would copy from Nepeta. And then inevitably get caught.

John started as he felt a set of fingers trail down his thigh. He swatted Karkat's hand away. "Why are you always so affectionate in this class?" He hissed. "I keep telling you, I'm not a homosexual!"

Karkat grinned impishly at him. " And I'm not a human. I keep telling **you **trolls don't work the same way. Fuck, we don't even really have gender distinction expect by the way we look."

"The girls have boobs." John countered.

"But everything reproductive wise is the same." Karkat insisted.

"Why are we having this conversation again right now? Shut up before we get in even more trouble, dumbass!"

"Karkat and John, make that a five page report!"

Karkat buried his face in his hands. "Fuuuuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand here's chapter 2! I feel like it's kinda rushed. Am I getting Karkat right at all? I feel like I'm bad at him. D: Your feedback is appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Karkat, get the fuck back in here!" John shouted grouchily. "You are NOT skipping this project!"

Karkat rumbled low in his throat, standing just outside their dorm room.

"Come on, dumbshit." Dave drawled languidly, lounging on John's bed with Nepeta curled comfortably against his side.

Karkat stuck his head in the door way. "Fuck off, asshole! I don't see you doing anything to help! Only Nepeta and John are actually fucking working."

Dave ran his hand lazily down Nepeta's spine, his face impassive, eyes hidden behind his shades. "So?"

Karkat curled his lip, baring his teeth and advancing back into the room.

"That's purrfectly threatening with your nubby incisors human call teeth." Nepeta chimed, looking up from her paper, a smile quirking her lips.

"Nepeta I swear to god I will kill—" he broke off as Nepeta stared at him with wide eyes. "Shit, sorry Nepeta." Karkat's legs shook slightly as he sat down heavily in the middle of the room.

John reached over and awkwardly patted the troll's leg. "It's okay, Karkat. No one has to die again. We've all sworn to help keep each other alive, right? Words won't change anything. It's our actions that count."

"Eat my shit." Karkat turned away from him. "I don't need your fucking lame-ass comfort."

John let out a puff of air and settled down on his stomach, returning to his book and papers. After a while, Karkat snuck a glance at John from the corner of his eyes, but quickly averted them when John glanced up at him.

"John, do you know where the information is about their habitats?" Nepeta asked, breaking the smothering silence.

"Ummm…" John flipped a few pages in his book. "I found some stuff on page 346."

"Thanks!" Nepeta turned there and then scribbled something in her notes. "Dave, write this down." She handed a sheet of paper to him. Dave plucked it from her with two fingers and wrinkled his nose.

"You can copy my handwriting flawlessly." He grimaced, dropping the paper disdainfully.

Nepeta stuck her tongue out at him. "Stop being a fur ball. I don't have to do everything for you, and I won't pamper you." She nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek.

"That's fucking nasty, Nepeta. Cuddling up to that human like he's your freaking fuck-buddy." Karkat snapped.

Dave raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous?" He dipped his head and kissed Nepeta loudly on her lips. She giggled and blushed, purring.

Karkat scowled and fidgeted slightly, his eyes drifting over to John.

John shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm not—"

"Just shut up." Karkat moaned, flopping onto his belly and burying his face in the thick carpet. He could hear soft wet sounds from the bed and he covered his ears. "Can't you two have a fucking sloppy make out session in your OWN space? It's so fucking—"

Suddenly there was a choking noise at the door. "N-Nepeta! I demand you stop this obscenity at once!" Someone sputtered.

"Equius! Wh-what are you doing here?" Nepeta squeaked, and Karkat heard Dave grumbled as she thrust him away.

Karkat pushed himself off the floor to glare at the sweating troll. "Hey fuckass, don't break our door frame."

Equius started and released his grip on the wood. "S-so sorry. Nepeta, I must ask you to never do something like that again. It is inexcusable behavior."

"But Equiuuuuuus!" Nepeta wined.

"Absolutely unacceptable. I refuse for my Moirial—"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dave snarled, getting to his feet. "You don't control my fucking girlfriend, numbnuts. She's MINE. We can do what we damn well please. I won't hesitate to fight you if you get in my way."

Equius fisted his hands at his side, sweating pouring off of him profusely. "Human… it is against our pact for me to kill you. But you're making it very difficult for me. I… I… I need a towel." He spun around and hurried down three doors, entering his dorm room and slamming the door behind him. John was surprised they didn't hear any wood splintering.

"Well. That was interesting." Karkat smirked.

"Dave, I don't think you should provoke Equius like that." Nepeta said uncomfortably. "I don't want him to hurt you." She got up and twined her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

The blond sighed and ruffled her hair, bending down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. She purred loudly. "It'll be ok. Just trust me."

"By all things sane and beautiful, I swear to god if you two don't stop flaunting all of your red feelings in front of me I'll ki—fucking rape John!" Karkat broke in.

"Wh-what!" John stammered.

"Well I can't fucking kill anyone, so I might as well vent my hatred on you." The troll growled.

"N-no way! I refuse!" John scooted away from the red-blood.

"That's why it's called rape." Karkat flashed his teeth, leaning in.

"Karkitty, don't be silly." The Leo giggled. "You should try to win John over with your wit and charm! Then maybe your ship will sail!"

Dave snorted. "Don't start with the ships, fuzzbrain."

"I can't believe you degrade yourself by using fucking non-cuss words for her." Karkat hurled at him.

"Uh, Karkat, just so you know, you don't actually cuss at Nepeta either. " John pointed out, still keeping his legs tight to his body.

"Shut up, shithead!" Karkat grabbed John's pencil and threw it at him.

"If I'm not interrupting anything," Jade piped from the doorway as John yelped in protest, "I was wondering if you four wanted to go to dinner with Sollux and me. He wants to escape Eridan and Feferi for a while, and as his Moirial or whatever, it's my job to help him out. I thought he might like some other friends along."

"Yes!" Nepeta broke away from Dave and darted to stand by Jade. "I'm soooo hungry! Let's go, Dave! Please?"

"You don't have to ask my permission." Dave said, annoyed. "You were the one doing work."

"I don't know… I think this paper is kind of important for us to get done. Maybe we should—" John started.

"Fuck this shit! We're going on a hate-date!" Karkat grabbed John and dragged him to his feet. "Lead the way, you miserable beings!"

"Ah, Karkat. You're always so pleasant." Jade reached out to pat his head.

"Don't do that!" He slapped her hand away. "It's degrading. I'm not shorter than you or cute and shit like Nepeta. I will have respect!"

"Fuckass." Jade scrunched her face up at him.

"Bitch!" Karkat gave her the finger.

"Ohmigoodness Karkat you did NOT just call me a female dog!" Jade smacked him lightly. "Does it look like I still have dog ears? Does it?" She barked, trying to keep a straight face.

Karkat rubbed his cheek. "Damnit Jade, if I didn't have John in my sights for a Kismesis, I would destroy you."

Jade sniffed contemptuously at him. "Dream on, bastard."

John laughed. "Come on guys. Let's go get Sollux and get some food." He put his arms over Jade and Karkat's shoulders, but leapt away when they simultaneously poked his sides.

"I hate you, Egbert." The Cancer muttered, storming out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Sorry it's kind of short. I won't be able to write chapter 4 for a while, because I'm pretty busy. But I'll try to release it as soon as possible. If you actually care to read this, you'll probably want to know if a certain someone is still alive or not…. heh. Whatever.

Feedback if you like this, please! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So what's the name of this place again?" Nepeta asked, peering around at the surrounding buildings.

"It's one of those out of the way places." Jade said, scrolling through Dave's iphone for directions.

"Basically it's a place that no one fucking goes to because no one's ever heard of it, right?"

"Karkat, hush."

"Hey, hey! That's it, right? Andrew's Burgers?" John grabbed Jade's arm, pointing to a small diner.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go." Jade twisted to look behind her. "Sollux! What are you doing back there?"

"Thorry. I wath juth… gogdamnit. There were a few birdth I wanted to look at." He finished, trying to avoid words with the letter s.

"Want me to knock your teeth out again, shithead?" Karkat called.

"Fuck you, Kk."

"Anytime, fucking asshole."

"Will you two shut up? Sometimes it's hard to remember you guys are friends with the way you treat each other." Jade groaned, rubbing her temples. "Come on. The crosswalk is clear." The six scuttled across the street and through the door of the burger joint.

"Welcome to Andrew's burgers!" A teenage boy greeted them from the cash register.

"Hello!" Jade smiled at him. "Do we seat ourselves?"

"Yeah sure. Crash anywhere you like." He motioned to the near empty joint. Only one other group was there; a family of three sat in one corner, a young girl in the mother's lap.

"Thank you!" Jade and the group claimed a large booth, squeezing together. John shifted uncomfortably as he was pressed closer to Karkat's side when Dave moved to make room for Nepeta. Karkat was forced right up against John as Sollux scooted in on the other side to let Jade in.

A pretty Asian girl came up to their table. "Hi, my name's Emily, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink? We have Coke products." She asked as she handed them each a menu.

"A strawberry milkshake!" Nepeta exclaimed, quickly searching the menu.

"Coke."

"Um… I guess you won't have Pepsi… so… Lemonade?" John looked at Emily and she nodded.

"Fuck, uh… Cherry coke." John elbowed the troll. "Ow!"

"Don't cuss. It's rude."

"Why you—"

"I'll have ice tea. And if you could put a dab of honey in it that would be good." Sollux said, cutting off Karkat.

"I just want water, please." Jade finished.

Three hours, two spilled drinks, and a mess of food in the floor later, the kids and trolls left the joint, with Jade apologizing profusely for all the damage they'd caused. She gave the manager a $100 bill and praised the quality of the food while pleading with him not to ban them from coming there ever again. At the sight of the cash, the manager perked up, smiled slyly at Jade and promised that her patronage would always be welcome.

They paused at the light outside, waiting for the crosswalk. Cars zipped past them at high speeds.

"Hey Egbert, what's the time?" Dave looked at John, and he wondered how the albino could see anything in the dark with those sunglasses.

John checked his watch. "It's—hey! You have a phone, look for yourself."

"Nah. My phone's all the way in my back pocket."

"Fuck you Dave. It's almost nine." John glanced up at the full moon, the cool spring breeze wafting over his face and tousling his hair. "Ugh… we're never going to finish that paper in time. Let's just hurry back to campus. It's Thursday night, so they'll lock us out if we don't get back before 10."

"We all know that, shithead." Karkat snapped from behind him. "It's not like any of us have been going to that school for four years or anything. And anyways, we were at the food place a long time. Of course we won't be able to get the paper done. Who cares?"

"It's your fault we took so long there!" John spun on him. "If you would just behave for ONCE, we might actually be able to get something done."

"Don't tell me what to do, fucking human." Karkat growled, crouching slightly, his hands curling.

"I am fed up with you, Karkat. I deal with your shit every day. You're a fucking asshole and it's really hard to be nice to you." John shouted. "All I ever wanted was for us to be able to be friends, but you make it so damn hard to even TALK to you!" His last words were nearly drowned out by a car with a roaring engine. John took a step closer to Karkat and away from the street. He could feel the air from the cars rushing by.

"Guys, you need to calm down." Nepeta said nervously. "Don't start fighting right now." Her eyes darted with the paths of the cars. "Those human vehicles have always scared me, and we're too close to them for you to strife."

"Just shut the fuck up, Nepeta." Karkat hissed at her. Nepeta squeaked and covered her mouth, ducking behind Dave. Dave took her hand, his face impassive. They went over to stand by Jade and Sollux and started muttering amongst themselves.

Karkat glared at them, livid, before turning back to John. "Where was I? Oh yeah. You're overbearing, and you've been a fucking dick ever since the game ended. You act like none of us can take care of ourselves! And guess what? No one likes it, fuckass! You're worse than fucking Kanaya whenever she goes and gets all fucking motherly and shit. So you need to calm your fucking tits down and act like we're all mature enough to take care of our fucking selves!" He was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, and was right in John's face.

John's eyes were tight with anger. "I didn't know you felt that way." He said flatly. "I'll talk to Ms. Lalonde about getting moved to room with Dave. I'm sure if I explain the situation she won't have a problem with it."

"Fuck you John. God I hate you." He shoved John's shoulders hard and swipped around and started to stalk back over to the others.

"Shit!" John lost his balance and stumbled backwards into the street. A horn blared and lights swept over John. "SHIT!" Karkat spun around as tires squealed and a car slammed into John.

"Egbert!" Karkat's stared in horror as John crumpled against the car. Jade screamed and everyone dashed over.

"Oh fuck! FUCK!" Karkat rushed into the street and knelt beside John's prone form. A woman scrambled out of the car, her eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-what happened! Why was he in the street! I didn't mean to hit him! Dear God is he okay?" She hovered over John, panicked.

"Shut the fuck up, lady!" Karkat yelled, touching John's forehead where a steady stream of blood was pouring down his face. The woman backed away, startled. "Dave! Call 911!" The red-blood ordered.

"Already done. Is he alive?" Dave asked softly, the other three standing beside him. Jade had tears streaming down her face and Nepeta was clutching Dave's arm. Sollux squatted beside Karkat and felt for John's pulse.

"Jethuth."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4! I was a bit rushed... and I proofread quickly. So if you notice something off, tell me!

Apparently (in my headcanon) Roxy is a bitch when she's sober. XD

Anyways, tell me what you think! :D

* * *

><p>Karkat sat on the edge of his seat in the hospital's waiting room, his feet tapping anxiously. "Don't you think it's been long enough?"<p>

"Just clothe your fucking nutrition cylinder." Sollux groaned. "You keep going on and on about it. None of uth know, and griping about it like you have antth under your bulge won't help."

"Captor, if your don't shut **your** fucking nutrition cylinder, I'm going to shove so much shit down your protein chute you'll be throwing up for weeks. Roll that thought around in your think pan for a bit and hope that helps you see my side of things." Karkat snapped.

Jade dried her tears on a tissue, half-smiling. "It's been a long time since I've heard you guys use any of your strange words for body parts."

"Fuck off, Harley. We can say whatever the fuck we want. Just because we've adapted our terms to your stupid human shit, doesn't mean we don't remember our words."

Jade sniffed, wiping her nose. "Well soooorryyyyy Mr. grouchy-pants." She crossed her arms and went back to talking quietly with Nepeta and Dave.

"Fuuuuuck, what's taking them so loooooong?" Karkat fell against the back of his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Sollux nudged his arm. "Hey, KK. A nurthe ith coming over here."

The red-blood almost leapt out of his seat, his holographic brown eyes intent on the middle-aged woman approaching.

"You five are the friends of John Egbert?"

They nodded. "Is he okay?" Karkat blurted.

She hesitated. "He's… stable. For now. He has extensive damaged to his bones and skin, one of his lungs almost collapsed, and he has a moderate concussion. We really weren't sure if we were going to be able to pull him through for a while." She admitted uneasily.

Jade gasped, her hand jerking up over her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Shit." Karkat rubbed his fist against his forehead. "Well can we see him?"

The nurse was shaking her head before Karkat finished his sentence. "I'm afraid not. He's still being operated on. We've called the school and let them know. They want all of you to return, and the C.E.O assured me they'd send someone to get you. We'll contact you when Mr. Egbert is able to have visitors, okay?" She smiled quickly at them and went back into the hospital wing.

"The fucking bastard is getting out of that paper." Dave griped.

Jade punched him. "How can you say something like that?" She cried.

"Look, Harley." His jaw clenched. "There's no point brooding on it. If we think about it all the fucking time, we're just going to get shitty emotions and feel all screwy. Frankly, I'm not interested in being a pile of traumatic feelings that blubbers all day about how pathetic I am." His head turned and he seemed to look directly at Karkat.

Karkat promptly flipped him off.

"Guyth, we need to go back to the thchool." Sollux jumped in, before Dave and Karkat could really get going.

"Sollux is right. There's nothing else we can do for John. I'm sure he'll be purrfectly safe here." Nepeta added.

Grumbling and cursing, Karkat shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets, his dark hair falling over his eyes. "Well let's go then, shitheads. Roxy's sure to have sent a limo by now."

They trekked to the elevator and rode down wordlessly. Once they were outside, Karkat peered around for a moment. "Shit. Where is that thing? She usually has the white one pick us up. Hey Sollux, I bet if you weren't taking those shitty meds to keep your powers subdued you'd be able to help us out here."

Sollux sighed. "Kk, for one, my powerth wouldn't be helpful for thith kind of thing. Two, Roxy didn't thend a limo. Look." He pointed to a bright orange sports car illuminated under a streetlight.

"Fuck. God, why'd she send _**him.**_" Dave hit his forehead.

"Not to mention we'll have a hard time fitting." Jade rubbed her head. "His car only seats four other people, and barely that."

"I'll sit on Dave's lap." Nepeta offered, her hand shooting up into the air.

"One fucking Strider is bad enough. Now I have to be in the same shitty car with two of them? Fuck this shit. I'm fucking walking." Karkat seethed.

"Stop flipping the fuck out, dumbshit. Just get in the damn car. Bro'll get out if we take any longer, and god knows what hell that'll bring." Dave took Nepeta's hand and walked over, climbing in the front seat.

"Might as well get it over with." Jade shrugged. Muttering angrily, Karkat joined them, and somehow ended up in the middle seat, squished between Jade and Sollux.

"Fuck my life." He dug a smuppet out from under him and flung it at the driver.

"Vantas… If you disrespect my fucking ironic puppets and their plush asses, there will be so much fucking blood all over shit you'll never recover." Dirk half turned to stare at him, his eyes dark. Karkat resisted the urge to flinch. God he wished Roxy let Dirk wear his glasses. Dirk's fucked-up level skyrocketed every time Karkat saw those creepy orange orbs. He settled back in his seat, resolving on looking pissed off.

The air was stifling as Dirk silently drove. As they pulled into the back of the school, Dirk took them past the dormitories and on to the administrative building. He stopped the car.

"Get out." He jerked his head to the side.

"What are we doin—" Dave started.

"Shut up." Dirk grunted, climbing out of the car. The others slowly followed suit.

Karkat opened his mouth to demand an answer, but Dirk spun around and shoved a puppet between his teeth. The troll gagged and spit it out, livid, but he closed his mouth, grinding his teeth together as he clomped after the older human. They stopped in front of a door clearly labeled "Roxy Lalonde: C.E.O."

Dave let out a long hiss. "Fuck, Bro, this isn't really—"

Dirk opened the door and shoved them all in before stepping in behind them and shutting the door with a resonating click.

"Good evening, children." Roxy's voice cut across them, cool and clear.

"Oh shit, she's not even drunk. If you weren't flipping the fuck out before, it's about time." Dave muttered to Karkat.

The troll elbowed him in the gut and snarled.

"None of that now." Roxy got to her feet, walking out from behind her desk. Her eyes were wide and bright, due to fact she was completely sober. "It's come to my attention that something quite… unfortunate… has occurred." Her eyes raked across them, before her shocking pink gaze settled on Karkat. He curled his lip at her.

Roxy sighed and turned, drawing the drapes around the single large window. "I would prefer to see you as you are. Mr. Vantas, Mr. Captor, and Ms. Leijon, please disable your holograms."

Karkat would have had more of a problem with obeying her if it had not been for the fact he was desperate to look like himself. He could hardly ever appear as a troll because he always had to be on guard from a mistake. Some kid had happened to see Tavros in his troll form last year and Vriska had been forced (or rather delighted) to tamper with the freshman girl's memory.

Narrowing his eyes, he bit his finger so that a small amount of blood pooled on the tip and then he smeared it over the small metal token bound to his wrist. The blood welled into the cancer insignia inscribed on its surface. He watched as his hand faded from the fake human tan to dark grey and he flexed, admiring his natural skin color. He glanced up, a toothy grin on his face to see that Sollux and Nepeta we already in the appearance of trolls.

"Jethuth thith ith amathing!" Sollux lisped, not bothering to try and hide it out of his excitement. Nepeta purred loudly, arching her back and stretching.

Roxy coughed, and everyone looked at her. "Now then. I believe we have something to discuss. Such as why this incident has happened to a student of my school."

"Come on, Roxy. It could have happened to anyone." Dave said angrily. "You don't have to treat us like this."

Roxy's eyes flashed. "Dave, you might have my genetic material but that doesn't mean I'm going to show you any mercy for this situation. What if Karkat had been the one who got hit and landed in the hospital? Or one of the other trolls!"

"Fuck, we're not weak enough to get killed by a car." Karkat interjected, his pride ruffled.

"That's beside the point!" Roxy shouted. "If you had gotten up and walked away hardly scathed, that would prove a problem as well! Why can't you think this through for once. Our world does NOT revolve around you and your species!"

"But—"

"No "buts" Mr. Vantas. I am not in a forgiving mood. I promised Jane I would look after John, and I plan to do just that." She grabbed Karkat by his ear and dragged him over to a chair, with him struggling and yelping the entire time. "Sit!" She shoved him down.

He flashed his fangs at her, his eyes full of contempt. "You can't control me! I can do what I damn well please. You think I meant for John to get hit? I might fight with him a lot, but I actually—" He snapped his mouth shut, his face hot.

A cat like smirk spread across the blonde's face. "Yessssss? Go on." Her pink orbs were alight with malice.

"Fuck you, Lalonde." Karkat bit out, tucking his head down and sulking.

She grimaced. "I'll pass."

Karkat turned a darker shade of red. "Shut up!"

She laughed, reaching down to pull out a glass and a bottle of wine. "I hope you five understand the gravity of this situation. If John's plight becomes worse, there will be severe consequences. As it is, you are forbidden from leaving this campus until John is released from the hospital. You are dismissed." She dropped an olive in her cocktail and swished it around, lifting the glass to her lips.

No one moved, shocked. No matter how much trouble they'd been in, Roxy had never forbidden them from leaving when they wanted. Roxy raised an eyebrow, taking a sip. She daintily pulled out a tissue and wiped her mouth. "Good bye."

Karkat growled, standing and stomping out of the room, followed by the other teens.

"Damn those fucking blondes."


	5. Chapter 5

So many feelings in this chapter! D:

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Saturday morning, a 6:00 alarm shrieked, causing Karkat to jolt up in his bed, his muscles coiled and full of adrenaline. After a moment of confusion, he relaxed, cursing. He'd forgotten to turn off their stupid clock the night before. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and muttered something incoherent before raising his voice.

"God, Egbert. Turn off the fucking alarm already, it's closer to you and the stupid thi—fuck!" He finally looked at John's empty bed, reality crashing around him. It'd only been one full day since the incident, and he'd already made the mistake of calling for John more times then he cared to count. He sank back into his heap of pillows, sighing tiredly. Friday had been a bitch. He'd fallen asleep in all of his classes that John usually kept him awake in, although he had been fortunate not to receive a zero on the paper on white tigers. When Ms. Payne heard about John's hospitalization, she immediately canceled the assignment, settling on berating the three for their disruption, after which followed their reassurance on behaving properly in the future (mostly given by Nepeta, who had practically melted when Ms. Payne took her 13 page paper as extra credit. Not like she didn't already have an A.)

Karkat leaned over and slammed his hand on the clock. A long crack appeared on its glass screen. Damnit he would have to get it replaced now. Hissing with annoyance, he swung his legs off the edge of his bed and got unsteadily to his feet, disoriented and full of anger and hate from his latest horrorterror. John wouldn't even give him the grace of staying out of his dreams. All night long the red-blood had seen the accusing face of the former Heir of Breath staring sadly at him. It was too much to handle.

He crashed into the wall heavily, letting it support his weight as he pressed his forehead against its cool surface. He closed his eyes and breathed, but even then there was no escape. John's features burned against the inside of his eyelids. Letting out a strangled cry, the troll fled into the bathroom, locking himself in and climbing into the shower, blasting the water on cold and not even bothering to remove his only article of clothing. Soon his boxers were drenched and clinging to his legs uncomfortably, but he ignored it and focused on the icy fluid rushing over his body.

"Stupid, annoying, fucking, weak, human," Karkat ground out, tipping his head up to allow the water to run down his face. He tasted salt as the water flowed across his lips, and that startled him. Then he remembered that human tears had heavy concentrations of salt and he rubbed at his eyes, disgusted with himself. "Look at you. Proving that asshole Strider right by being a fucking mess of feelings." He told himself, furious.

More salt assaulted his taste buds.

"God Damnit…" Karkat practically whimpered, the guilt constricting his chest so tightly he couldn't breathe. The image of John's wide eyes as the car crashed into him, seeing him collapse , his eyes rolling back, his face blank.

Karkat punched the wall.

Which promptly proved to be a very bad plan.

The Cancer yelped as the skin peeled away from his knuckles, and then grimaced as the wound began to smart. "Fuuuuck."

Suddenly, someone banged on the door to the bathroom.

"Karkat! Open up! I know you're in there!"

"Oh shit." Why **her**? Why **now**? Over the past few years, they'd built an uneasy friendship, but she was not the first person on his "to see" list. "I'm in the fucking ablution trap!" He shouted, hoping she'd leave.

Luck was not on his side. He heard the doorknob break. Fuck. Now he'd have to get that fixed too. He snarled and got out of the shower, not caring that he was dripping all over the floor, or that his underwear was plastered to his body.

"Vriska, is there a reason you feel the need to interrupt my morning ritual? Because it had better be damned amazing for you to have disturb me in this unsightly manner." He spat out, livid.

"The hospital called," was all she said, eying him boldly, her hands planted on her hips. Karkat realized in that instant that she still harbored some amount of feelings for John from when they were together all those years ago. Interesting.

He tried to play it off. "So?" He asked, with forced nonchalance. Like hell if he'd let her know what a mess he'd been earlier. He let his eyes lazily drift over her. He wasn't going to appear intimidated by her either. Though sometimes she honestly made him want to freak the fuck out.

"John's in a coma."

Karkat went ridged.

"What?"

"John's in a coma." She repeated, shrugging, her eyes betraying none of the pain she obviously had to be in.

Karkat struggled to rein his emotions in, visibly forcing his face to remain blank. "Well. Well that fucking blows, now doesn't it?" He wouldn't be bested by her in a non-display of sentiments. But nothing changed the fact that he was shocked to his core. What if John never woke up? He forced his breathing to remain steady.

There were silent for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Finally Vriska cleared her throat. "So. What are we going to do about it?" Her voice failed her at the end, cracking slightly. She looked flustered, but kept her vivid blue eyes on his.

Karkat scratched his chest slowly, biding for time. It was a while before he spoke. "Is there anything we really **can** do? Your abilities are useless in this situation. Sollux, even if he stops taking those damned pills his skills wouldn't be any help either. No one has any of their god tier powers, and most importantly none of us are invulnerable anymore. If we died, it'll be for good."

Grunting in frustration, Vriska took a deep breath, looking down, before her eyes shot back up to bore into him. "We need to get you in to the hospital."

Karkat's first reaction was anger. "Oh yeah," he snapped snidely, "that'll sure help a lot. Let's get the troll that caused this problem in the first place into the fucking victim's hospital room and see what happens."

"Karkat," Vriska said, exasperated, "don't you know anything? They say that if someone close to a human in a coma talks to them, they might snap out of it. Right now the doctors are assuming it was shock that put him under like that. Physical, emotional, they don't know. They said that they could schedule for us to see him on Monday and hope we could wake him up."

"**Monday?** Why that late? Why not today?" Karkat demanded, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off quickly.

"Something about protocol. Who knows. Hospitals are fucked up. Anyways, the point is, I came because I want to try to break you in tonight."

The red-blood paused. "Why me, and not you? You guys are, or were the last time I checked, pretty good friends." There was a hint of bitterness underlying his voice.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "God, can you be any denser? John has fucking FEELINGS for you, Karkat."

The Cancer sputtered, dropping his towel. "Wh—? Fuck! No fucking way! No way in HELL is that even remotely fucking possible." His heart clenched painfully. "S—stop making fun of me, fucking bitch!"

Vriska stalked forward and slapped him. Karkat fell back on his ass in surprise. "No, YOU shut up." She leaned over him. "John's had red feelings for you for a long time, dumbass. He's just too terrified to mention it or act like it. You think I wouldn't know?" It was her turn to sound bitter.

He growled low in his throat, his eyes dark. "If you're fucking with me…" he let the threat trail off ominously.

The blue-blood grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. "I swear on my lusus's burial grounds, I'm not." A sly smile slid across her face. "In fact, you can ask almost anyone. It's painfully obvious, and it's hard for most of us to watch."

Karkat flushed, yanking his arm away from her. "I don't have flushed feelings for him!" His chest constricted again.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, sneering at him. "Oh, really? How fascinating." She glanced at her watch. "I'll be going. But I'll be back for you around 10 tonight. Be ready." Before Karkat could say another word, she spun around and was gone.

Things just kept getting worse.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I'm really bad at Gamzee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next five hours were hell. After his shower, Karkat tried to climb back in bed to sleep, but all he did was toss restlessly and think about Vriska's plan. He could already feel the bags developing under his eyes as 11:00 rolled around. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Heeey, motherfuckin' best friend." A voice drawled out. Karkat buried his head under his pillow.

"What?" He yelled, muffled by the pillow.

"Is it ok if I come in, motherfucker?"

"Sure, whatever you want, dumbshit." Karkat ground out.

"Aaaw, that's not a very nice thing to say to your best motherfucker." Gamzee's voice was abruptly near the bed. Karkat felt the mattress sink as the troll sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Karkat kept his face firmly planted underneath his cushions.

"Come on, man. Just get up for a second. Look at your motherfukin' Moirail." Gamzee's hand ghosted over Karkat's back, and then the highblood patted him.

Karkat dragged his head out and glared at Gamzee with beady eyes. Then he blinked, startled. "Wow, where's your hologram?" He was entirely unused to seeing Gamzee as a troll. The thought made him sad.

"I thought for old time's sake we could be our motherfuckin' selves." The purple-blood grinned at him, flashing his fangs.

Karkat pushed the covers back, his eyes darting around nervously. "Did you lock the door?"

"Of course, motherfucker." Gamzee's half-lidded eyes settled on his. "I was thinking you wanted to have a feelings jam or something. That's what motherfuckin' best friends are for, right?"

The Cancer let a small smile flit across his face, before nipping his finger and letting his blood drip into his sign. He climbed out of bed and went to look in the full length mirror, and his troll self scowled back at him. He let his finger glide over his angular bones, drifting over his sharp edges. It was glorious. Sollux had somehow managed to wire the hologram so that they even felt more like humans, albeit very unusual humans, but more human than troll.

"Ain't it great, motherfucker?" Gamzee came to stand beside him, resting his hands on the shorter troll's shoulders. Karkat craned his head back at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Let's start this fucking feelings jam."

The next six hours passed in a blur as Karkat's emotions gushed from him with vigor. He lay across Gamzee's lap and the highblood soothingly stroked his hair the entire time. However, Karkat didn't really feel any better at the end of his rant.

"God, Gamzee. I'm so fucked up." He pressed his face against his friend's leg, refusing to cry again. This time he knew it wouldn't be fake salty human tears. He really didn't want to stain Gamzee's pants.

"Naw, motherfucker. You're pretty damn chill." He absently scratched his head. "Oh heeeey. You saw Dirk the other day, right? Did he happen to mention anything for me?"

Karkat tensed. "I thought you told me that you were done getting fucking weed from him. I told you how dangerous that was, dumbshit!"

"Calm down, motherfuckin' best friend. I don't have my sopor slime and I gotta stay chill. You know what happens if I don't." He tousled Karkat's hair lazily.

"You seem fine right now." The red-blood pointed out.

Gamzee snorted. "I've been living off some miracle pills the last few weeks. They're pretty motherfuckin' amazing."

Karkat groaned and pushed away from Gamzee. "Look, it's already 5. I need to start mentally preparing myself for the hell I'll be going through later." He rubbed his temples.

"I can stay with you, if you need some motherfuckin' support," the Capricorn offered.

"I just want some time with my thoughts." Karkat sighed, feeling as if the fate of the planets was resting on his shoulders again.

"Fine by me. See ya later, motherfuckin' best friend." Gamzee folded his long legs under him and got to his feet. "I'll just go have a hate-date with Vriska or that motherfucker Dave."

"I find that really fucking weird how you keep switching between Kismesisitude and Auspiticism with them… It makes me feel shitty for what you put Rose though when she has to stop you from either killing or fucking Dave." Karkat stood as well, walking over to his closet and throwing on his old black shirt with the grey cancer sign and tugging on his favorite jeans. When he turned around Gamzee was human again, his eyes dark purple from his "contacts", his shaggy black hair hanging over them.

"It's all cool, bro… Everyone finds it interesting. I think they're just motherfuckin' jealous they can't fill a quadrant with either of them." Gamzee smiled at him and left, forgetting to close the door.

"I didn't say "interesting," dumbshit." Karkat muttered, unwilling to admit sometimes he did have black feelings for both of them. He pushed them out of his head and then sliced his thumb and pressed it against the blood reader on his wrist.

"Uuuuh, hey Karkat. Have you uuhh, seen Gamzee?" Tavros poked his head into the room, glancing around.

"He just left, ignorant piece of shit." The red-blood glared at him. "Something about a hate-date with one of his fucking Kismesis."

Tavros made a small distressed noise and scurried away.

Karkat paced forward and slammed his door, sinking against the wall and closing his eyes.

_"Karkat?" John turned his head and his clear blue eyes pierced the troll. "Karkat, it hurts."_

_Karkat panted slightly, holding his side and trying to staunch the steady stream of blood. "Shut up John… stop being… such a fucking wimp." _

"_This wasn't supposed to happen when we became god tiers." John whimpered, his bright red blood mixing with Karkat's. _

_ Karkat painfully stretched out his hand and touched John's cheek, his claw opening another wound on the human's pale face. John didn't seem to notice: he was already too far gone. "I'm sorry." Karkat rasped. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy, and his vision narrowed to pinpoints of light. Right before it all went dark, he heard John scream._

"JOHN!" Karkat shouted, shooting to his feet, sweat pouring off his body. He sucked in deep gulps of air, shivering violently. "Damnit… that fucking dream…" He squeezed his eyes shut, chest falling and rising in short rapid breaths. Not a dream as much as a memory. A memory that continuously came back to torture him in new and creative ways. He was the reason John had died as a god tier. The reason everyone had died. The reason why when they all woke up on earth, they had been stripped of their new powers and yet spared their lives.

He glanced at the window to see it was dark outside. "Shit." The red numbers on the clock glowed. 9:42. Vriska would be there shortly. Karkat sat back down, concentrating on steadying his breathing. It wouldn't do if Vriska showed up and found him a puddle of tears and sweat. The amount of ridicule he would receive would be obscene. After another ten minutes, he got up and washed his face and then caught a glimpse of his reflection. His human face looked back at him, haggard and unfamiliar. His skin was stretched across his cheekbones and gaunt, and he had dark circles under his blood-shot eyes.

"You look like you spent a night in a clawbeast's lair." Vriska said from the doorway. Karkat turned to face her, exhausted. She was decked in black from head to toe, her tight body armor practically painted onto her form. She looked deadly if not slightly dramatic.

"We're sneaking into a hospital, not some enemy facility." Karkat rolled his eyes.

She lifted a finger to her lips delicately. "Shhhh. Don't ruin the fun, red-blood." She winked.

"Just… just shut the fuck up. Let's go." Karkat brushed past her and headed out into the hall.

"Hell yeah." Vriska stole after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm da da da dee... enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Karkat was exhausted by the time they reached the hospital. "Why couldn't we have stolen a car?" He gasped out, clutching his ribs. He wasn't accustomed to so much physical activity any more.

"Becaaaaaaaause," Vriska said slowly, not the least bit out of breath. "We would have had to leave later so that we would still get here around one, and I wanted to start sooner."

"So you wanted to RUN for fucking three hours? This isn't a short trip, you bitch." Karkat scowled as she passed him a water bottle. Why didn't he remember that?

"Now you owe me." She gloated.

He upturned the bottle over her head.

"HEY!" she sputtered indignantly.

"Shut up!" Karkat grabbed her face with one hand and pressed his fist against her mouth. "If you're not quiet then we'll be found out." He hissed.

Vriska glowered at him. "It's your fault. I'm only doing this for John. Don't think it's any special thing for you." She bit out, but there was still a deep red blush on her cheeks. Karkat liked the appearance of his color on her, even if it was just holographic. A sudden burst of longing overcame him, and he leaned forward, his teeth grazing her ear as he whispered,

"I really hate you sometimes."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice suddenly cold and flat. "Remember why we're here, Vantas."

John. Karkat straightened, recovering his dignity. "Right. Do you know anything about the layout of this place?" He questioned coolly.

"Of course. I came by here earlier and stole their building plans and found out what room John is in."

"In broad daylight?"

She scoffed. "Like that makes a difference for me. It's you I was concerned about. You and your shitty clumsy self would make it eight times more difficult. Besides its less crowded at night." She leapt up onto the side of a small building, scaling the bricks with ease. Karkat followed, wondering how she could climb so easily with her blunt human nails. He struggled to haul himself after her, speculating the entire time over what she could possibly be doing for extracurricular activity. All he knew was that she was the founder of "Try your Luck," a betting club where she racked in quite a bit of human currency.

Vriska crouched on the edge of the building frowning with impatience on his slow progress. When he was close enough she reached down and grabbed him, effortlessly hauling him over the edge.

"Ok, this is where it'll get tricky. We have to sneak in through the ventilation shaft and the one we need to take crosses right over the security guard's office. I'll screw with his mind, but you'll still need to be silent just in case. Also…" she fidgeted, and odd movement for Vriska. "I think I'll stay out here."

Karkat cocked his head. "You wouldn't happen to be… afraid of hospitals would you?"

Vriska flushed. "No! Of course not, bastard! Do you think I'm a fucking wriggler? I just think our chances of success will be higher if only one of us enters." She snapped prudishly.

Karkat hid a smile behind his hand. Yep. She was scared of hospitals. "Alright, alright. Don't get a fucking attitude. Once I'm in, where do I go?"

"From the blueprint, it's pretty much a straight shot. You'll come to a fork, and you want to take the tube on the **left**, got it?" She stuck her finger in his face.

"Yeah, stop flipping the fuck out." He took a step away from her. "Where is this ventilation entrance?"

She motioned to a small grate in the wall of the building pressed against the one they were standing on. "We need to slice through the metal. I'll do it." She swiftly performed the process of reverting back to a troll and then deftly cut out the grate.

"Was that shit really necessary? That's just leaving evidence. You could have just used your fucking nails to unscrew it."

Vriska blinked, as if the thought had never dawned on her. She shrugged, nonchalance. "Ah, oh well. Like anyone will ever be able to figure it out."

Karkat slapped his hand against his forehead. "God Vriska. Sometimes you just—"

"Time to go." She grabbed him by his collar and tossed him into the air duct. "Get a move on! We don't have all night!" She sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, lifting her hands to her temples.

Grumbling, Karkat crawled further into the pipe, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the dark. Thank god Sollux didn't hamper any of their physical abilities when he screwed with how they felt and worked. Although Karkat remembered that the yellow-blood had wanted too. The irony of Sollux having hated the humans in the beginning and now trying to make them all as human as possible had the Cancer smirking.

"_Focus, Karkat!_" Vriska's voice rang in his head. Damnit. Why was she so much powerful now than she used to be? He didn't know she could work with more than one person at a time.

"_Jealous, red-blood? My powers have been developing with age. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Shit, if only Sollux stopped taking those drugs for a long enough time, you'd see just how powerful __**he's**__ become." _She taunted.

Karkat tried to tune her out, hating her for being able to hear his thoughts and the fact that if she wanted to she could control him. He crept as quietly as he could down the ventilation shaft and around the corner Vriska had instructed him to, peering into the floor grates as he passed over them, looking for John.

When he found him he almost didn't recognize him.

The troll let out a soft gasp when he saw the bandaged human through the grate. John was swathed in white almost from head to toe, his arms and legs propped up and in casts. He could hear Vriska hissing in his mind as she saw through his eyes. Hurriedly, Karkat switched to his troll form and slashed through the bars, forgetting what he told Vriska earlier, and dropped down into the room softly.

Up close, John was even more of a mess. His chest was completely wrapped in cloth as well as what Karkat could see of his legs. His head was bandaged and there was plaster all over the sides of his face. Karkat didn't remember there having been that much blood when John was hit, but then again, the troll had been in pretty bad shock. Although her recalled nurse having said that John's internal damage had been extensive. That might explain some of the injuries.

"God, John. What have I done to you?" _Again…_ he added silently. There was a chair near the bed, and he settled onto it, staring at John's face. He noticed that the human's eyes moved restlessly under his closed lids, and his eyebrows were drawn downward.

"_That's unusual for someone in a coma, I think." _Vriska broke through his concentration, and Karkat couldn't help but start slightly.

"Stop doing that." He muttered, leaning forward to brush a lock of hair off of John's clammy forehead.

"_Talk to him."_ Vriska's voice was quiet this time, barely present at all in his mind.

Karkat gulped, images of violence and death flashing through his brain as he carefully lay his head on John's chest, making sure he wasn't actually applying pressure. "John? Can you hear me? I've come to see you. I… I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I know it's always my fault—I'm such a fucking idiot and I know it. I really missed you yesterday at school, and I kept forgetting you weren't there. Isn't that funny to you, you derp?" He forced a laugh, and then choked as he fought back tears. "God, John. I… I realized that I actually have a really hard time when you're not there… by my side. Fuck, this couldn't sound any cheesier. But I bet you'd appreciate that, right? With your stupid sappy human movies. And before you can even think it, my movies are the shit." He tossed in the last part out of sheer habit, and then swallowed, closing his eyes. "Please just wake up. I really don't hate you at all. In fact—and Vriska is just going to die over this one— I kind of have flushed feelings for yo—"

"Mmm… Karkat?" John whispered hoarsely.

Karkat's eyes shot open to see John's baby blue's resting on him with alarm.

"You… did I just hear you… you're flushed for me?" John's mouth formed a perfect o.

Karkat turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Oh god. You actually woke up."


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I'm sorry it took so long ya'll. . And the quality is bad, I know. I promise the next chapter will be better! But surprise surprise look who showed up! This is starting to feel less like a romance. . . I'm sorry! I promise I'll get to so me good stuff soon. :33

From now on, I'll kind of be adding a bunch of my own backstory about the ancestors and such with how the game went down. I mean, obviously it's an AU and I can do what I want, but it still feels weird. .

Feedback is great! Let me know if I forgot to italicize thoughts or made a typo or something. :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"You…have a crush on me?" John managed to ask, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Fuuuuuck." Karkat stood quickly, backing away from the human boy.

John struggled to move, trying to sit up but unable to due to his wrappings. He whimpered pitifully, falling back and panting heavily. "I can't believe all this time…"

Karkat blinked, utterly shocked at John's deplorable state, and he felt pity rising in his gut. Unfortunately for him, what came out of his mouth wasn't what he was feeling. "I—I d—don't like you, dumbass!" He stuttered, feeling his blood burning under his skin. _Vriska! Help me out here!_ He begged her silently, but to his surprise she remained silent.

John stared at the troll, his vivid blue eyes unbelieving. "You… you're in your troll form. I haven't seen you like that this year at all. Your eyes… they've turned red." His voice turned soft, and he wiggled his fingers.

The red-blood swallowed, his heart squeezing painfully. "I'm sorry, Egbert."

A painful grin split John's face. "Heh. I'm used to it by now, really. You're always killing _someone_." He laughed weakly.

Karkat gritted his teeth. "Fuck, you're an asshole." His eyes stung, and he blinked the feeling away.

John closed his eyes briefly. "But you still like me."

The troll shivered, forcing a choked laugh. "Pretty crazy, huh?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah. But, you know—" John was interrupted by a loud bang in the hall.

"_KARKAT GET OUT OF THERE!" _Vriska shrieked in his head. The Cancer clapped his hands over his ears out of instinct, his head throbbing.

"Shit, I have to go! Vriska just—" The door was flung open, the security guard in the doorway holding a glock.

"What the—!" Some kind demon!" The guard sputtered, his gun pointed at Karkat, his eyes blown wide. "Just step away from the boy!"

His head still pounding, Karkat lifted his face and hissed wildly at the man, his eyes glowing with fury.

The guard jumped back with a cry and ran down the hall, calling into his radio for reinforcements.

Karkat stood still, his shoulders heaving as he sucked in great gasps of air his mind buzzing angrily.

"Hey, change back into a human!" John whispered. "Then we can say that the guard was hallucinating. Karkat! Snap out of it!" he added, as the troll continued to be surrounded with a dark aura.

The troll shuddered, his limbs jerking as his eyes dulled. Swiftly, he performed the procedure, returning to a human right as three guards streamed back into the room, guns trained on Karkat.

"What the—Darren, it's just a kid." A woman snapped. The first guard gaped at Karkat, confusion written on his face.

"B-but I could have sworn that—"

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" Karkat demanded. "I sneak in here to see my fucking best friend and you come in and flip the fuck out calling me a demon and some shit. Do I LOOK like as fucking demon? Do I?" He marched up to Darren shoving his finger in his face.

"Now calm down, son." An older guard intervened, gently grabbing Karkat's hand. "Obviously you're no evil spirit, but you're still in big trouble. What were you thinking, sneaking into a hospital at this time of day? Do your parents know you're out?"

"My Lu-Parents are dead, bastard." He growled. "I go to a boarding school."

The guard remained unfazed. "Well then I'll have to call the school. The one about 20 miles south of here?" He gave him an odd look. "How did you get here?"

"Uh. We- I mean I… um… I took a cab…" Karkat rubbed the back of head, glancing over at John.

"I made him promise me to come visit me as soon as he could." John piped up.

"While you were in a coma?" The guard looked at him skeptically.

"N-no. It was right before I passed out when the car hit me. I made him swear to come stay with me."

The older man sighed, running his hand over his coarse cropped hair. "Look, I don't really care what your excuse is. We'll inform the school that one of their students was sneaking out at night, not to mention in a hospital."

"But—" Karkat broke off as Vriska burst into his mind.

"_You have to get out of there!" _She sounded panicked, and a thrill of fear shot down Karkat's spine. When was Vriska ever scared shitless? "_Something's happened. Something bad! An unexpected predicament has come up. We have to go! Escape the guards with any means possible. We HAVE to get back to the other trolls before THEY do!"_

"_What? Who's they? Vriska?"_ She refused to respond to his questions, and he started as the security guard's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Son? You alright? We need to go now." His green eyes showed concern, and Karkat bit back a sharp response. If he wanted to escape without an escort, he'd have to be careful.

"K." He glanced back at John. "I'll… I'll see ya later, Egderp." He bobbed his head at the kid, and John wiggled his fingers again as Karkat walked out with the elder guard.

"Hey, what happened to the vent?" He heard the woman officer ask the man called Darren.

"Uuuh…"

Karkat snickered.

"Young man I hope you realize you've caused quite a stir." The security guard said as they entered a dimly lit room. "This is my office. Please have a seat." He gestured to a wooden chair across from the desk, and Karkat slid into it, fidgeting slightly. "My name is Officer Keith." He grunted as he sank into his rolling chair. "Now, can you provide me with a number for your school?"

Karkat's mind raced. He couldn't let this guy call the school. Roxy would royally screw him over. "_Hey spiderbitch! Some help would be great!"_

"_You're on your own. I can't help you right now. But whatever you do, hurry up!"_

"Uh, I don't know it off the top of my head…" Karkat bit his lip.

"Ah, well it's a good thing I have a phone-book on hand." Officer Keith opened a drawer and pulled out an old book. "What's your name, son?"

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _"It's Jack."

"Jack…" The officer waved his hand, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yes." The red-blood quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't be difficult. Jack what?" He flipped open the phone-book, scanning the pages.

"Noir. Jack Noir." The troll looked to the side, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah. Here's the number for the C.E.O. Just what I want. Ms. Lalonde?"

"Yep. That'd be her." He scratched his nose and examined his nails idly.

Officer Keith lifted the phone, but paused when Karkat started scooting in his chair, making an awful grating sound against the wood floor. A flash of irritation crossed his face. "Could you _please_ sit still, Jack."

"Sorry, I just—fuck!" As he stood he snagged his foot under the desk, fell forward and effectively pushed the desk over. "Oh shit! Sorry Officer!" He apologized insincerely.

Officer Keith groaned, his eyes fluttering before closing in unconsciousness.

"Woops." Karkat pursed his lips. "Tch. How fucking convenient. The man's out cold. Oh well." Karkat spun on his heels and dashed out of the room, headed for the hospital entrance.

He skidded to a stop as he heard soft voices around the corner.

"We've finally found them." A light, feminine voice with a cruel twist muttered.

"As always, your wisdom abounds, Imperious Condescension." The lower male voice had a strange accent on his w's.

"The fools didn't even know we had arrived on this planet, Dualscar. Mindfang's descendant's face was one of utter disbelief." A chuckle.

"_HOLY FUCK VRISKA! WHY ARE OUR ANCESTORS HERE?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to get this updated. :( I've actually been done with it for a while, but you see, I'm REALLY nervous about this chapter because of all the Ancestor interaction. :/ I don't feel like I'm writing them very well, so please be lenient! OTZ And thank you to ALL of you who have Favorited this story and said nice things, as well as for you patience with my random updates. It means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Karkat stumbled back from the wall, his heart racing. He had to get out of there and fast. If the Condesce saw him, he was royally fucked. _"Serket, tell me the quickest way out of this place!"_

"_The fastest way would be past them to the front door. You're going to have to take a round-about path." _Vriska sounded unnaturally weak. _"And please stop talking to me. I really can't help you. It's taking more and more of my energy to communicate with you and…" _she trailed off, falling mute.

"_Shit, what's Queen Bitch done to you?" _He didn't expect a response and he got none. Trying to keep his breathing quiet, he crept back down the hall, glancing around frantically. His eyes fell on a hospital map plastered to the wall. _"Yes!"_ He squinted, leaning close to the chart. There was an emergency exit down the hall behind him. He absconded, pressing the button beside the door to keep from setting off the alarm.

Fresh air wafted over his face, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now figure out where Vriska went…" He took a step forward and then collapsed. A heavy weight had crashed into his back, pinning him down. He spluttered as grass and dirt were forced into his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" A woman asked in a sing-song voice. Karkat attempted to crane his neck around to see who it was, but her foot remained firmly planted in his lower back. "Ah, ah, ah, little Vantas. You just lay there nice and comfortable for a bit. Don't worry. We won't leave you eating dirt for long."

Karkat heard maniacal laughter and a screech. "Let GO of me, you fucking bitch! Unhand me this instant! OOF!" Suddenly there was gasping followed by sputtering, and a heavy thud as Vriska was thrown down beside him.

"I got her, Mindfang." Another cackle.

"Good job, Redglare. Meena will be pleased." The heel of Mindfang's boot ground into Karkat.

"Fuck you!" Karkat muttered, grunting in pain. "Get the fuck off me, bitch!" More pressure on his spine. "Fuck!"

"Language, language. Tsk tsk." Mindfang snickered, and then suddenly the weight on his back was gone. "Hello, Meena. We have them." Karkat hissed as he was kicked in the side and forced to roll over. He met the pink eyes of the Imperial Condescension.

"Ah, the Sufferer's Descendent. We meet once more." She turned to lean over Vriska. "And you again, little bitch. You thought you could get away, even after Aranea stifled your insignificant powers?" She grabbed Vriska by the front of her shirt and hauled her into the air. "Fool!" She slapped the younger troll.

Vriska's head snapped to the side, and she coughed blood. "Fucking bitch!" She bit out, her blue blood spraying onto Condesce's face. She dropped Vriska with disgust, wiping her face with the edge of her cloak.

"Vile creatures. We were right, Dualscar, in the decision to obliterate them before they became too powerful."

"Shall we execute them for their crimes here?" Redglare asked eagerly.

"No!" The Condesce snarled. "We'll take them with us back to our estate and draw the others out. If we kill them now they'll be useless to us. Not to mention the Grand Highblood has requested to be present." She smirked.

Redglare dipped her head in acknowledgement, grinning broadly.

"They may be pathetic, but I am curious as to how the red-blood appears to be human. It's obviously not the same as the layer of fog I place around us to shield us from human eyes."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vriska ground out. She casually brushed her hand over her wristband, the blood on her fingers dripping into the sign of Scorpio. Before their eyes she phased into a human, struggling to her knees.

The Condesce threw back her head and laughed. "What child's play! It's almost endearing, your pathetic attempts to seem mature."

"Yeah, you're only saying that because you're fucking jealous! You didn't think of it first, but you want to brush off our genius with your disdainful self because you're a fucking bitch!" Karkat pulled himself into a crouch, glaring at her.

Her eyes flashed furiously. "You do not address me in that manner, scum." She shoved her trident under his throat, the tips pricking at his skin. "I'm direly tempted to slay you now and be done with you, but this time I'll restrain myself. Dualscar, it's time to—"

A wild shriek filled the air and the Condesce, Dualscar, and Mindfang crumpled to the ground as three figures landed on top of them. Redglare attempted to spring into action but was knocked flat by a large tiger.

"Sufferer!" Condesce hissed from beneath him. "How pleasant of you to present yourself."

"Anything for an old friend." Sharp teeth flashed from beneath a hood. "Disciple, keep your claws on Mindfang's throat. We don't want her getting any ideas."

"Of course, Sufferer." Mindfang sucked in a breath as the Disciple's claws pressed firmly against her jugular.

"Summoner, do you have Dualscar and Redglare covered?" The Sufferer turned his cloaked head slightly, keeping his scythe at the Condesce's neck.

The Summoner laughed. "Caught and ready for picking." He hauled Dualscar to his feet, holding the seadweller's arms firmly behind his back.

The Sufferer grabbed the Condesce by the front of her dress and forced her to stand, his scythe trained on her. He twisted, bringing the Imperious Condescension with him.

"I see the Knight of Blood has come. Ah, and the Thief of Light as well. You're granted your freedom. Dismissed. Return to your sanctuary and keep from getting involved." Karkat's ancestor began to move away with the Condesce.

"Wait!" Karkat blurted, taking a step forward. "Why'd you help us?"

The Sufferer paused, then flung his hood off and turned to glare at his descendant with bright red eyes. "Help. **You**. Ha! Don't misunderstand, _**Karkat**__." _He spat the name like a curse. "I could care less about your miserable plight. Our only concern is keeping the Highbloods in check. Just stay out of the way and everything will be fine."

"Fuck you asshole!" Karkat growled. "Come on Vriska, let's get the hell out of here." He stood and grasped Vriska's hand, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Don't you ever wonder where John's Lusii went off too?" The Condesce bit out, remaining still against the Sufferer as to not disrupt his weapon.

Karkat froze, spinning around. "_**What?**_"

She smirked, throwing her head back as best she could. "Oh yes." She grinned, a maniac light in her eyes. "We've had them for years now. You weren't ever wondering why they just _vanished_?"

"You fucking bitch!" Karkat made a lunge at her, but Vriska caught his arm, holding him back.

"No, Karkat! She's just baiting you. Leave her. Let your fucking ancestor take care of her."

Karkat bared his teeth and snarled, wishing he had his fangs. "If this is true, we won't stop until we get them back."

The Condesce laughed. "Poor, pitiful fool! Still a little wriggler." Her eyes flicked up. "Dualscar, Mindfang, Redglare!" Abruptly the four Highbloods twirled away from their captors with vicious attacks, just as the Grand Highblood and Darkleer descended into the area


	10. Chapter 10

UPDAAAATE! Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I'm sorry it took so long! I'm almost done with the next chapter though, so hopefully it'll be out really soon! Please let me know if you see any errors! I'm ALWAYS welcome to constructive crits! Thanks to everyone who has been following this story! I love ya'll!

Check this awesome fanart for chapter 9! art/To-Live-for-Life-Fanart-310861705

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Karkat we have to leave!" Vriska shouted over the older troll's battle cries. "They're going to be heard and there's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"But the Batterwitch, she has John's Lusii!" He protested, tugging against Vriska's hold on him.

"There's nothing we can do about it now! Even I know when I've been beat. We need to get back to the others! I can't hold out for much longer." She grabbed her head with her other hand, grimacing in pain.

Karkat took a deep breath, his eyes tracking the movements of their ancestor's battle. The Lowbloods were desperately outnumbered. "What about them? I know they didn't do it out of compassion but they **did** help us."

"You're not a "heroic war leader" anymore, Vantas." Vriska hissed. "You don't have to care about anyone other than our group! They hate us! Let them die!"

"But if we help the Sufferer maybe they'll help us get back Jake and Jane! Even my shitty ancestor should know when a debt needs to be paid."

"What aren't you getting about me being too damn _**weak**_ to do a damn _**thing**_?" The end of her sentence was cut off by a feral shriek from the Disciple as the Grand Highblood smashed a club into her side. Hissing she leapt at him, viciously clawing his arm.

Torn in indecision, Karkat opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the world was filled with blinding light. The earth shook as bolts of electricity shot through the air, blue and red.

"Oh my god." Vriska whispered, wide-eyed, her hand falling limply to her side. "Sollux is going to be like **that** one day." The air itself vibrated with energy as the Ψiioniic floated into view.

"You didn't think we'd come without backup, did you, Condesce?" The Sufferer's fangs gleamed at his enemy as his sickle tangled with her trident. "Even with all your might, none of you can stand up to Ψiioniic's abilities!"

"He's right, Meena." Mindfang growled out from her grapple with the Summoner. "Retreat might be in our best interest as of now." She elbowed the male troll in the guts, knocking the wind out of him before following with a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing into a tree. "And I can only shield so much from the human's eyes and ears. With the Ψiioniic here we're going to get noticed."

"Fine!" The Condesce spat out, twirling her trident and shoving the Sufferer back. "But don't think this is a victory for you, _**Signless**_. If the humans got involved it would be meddlesome and a bother to deal with. Good bye, worthless scum blood."

All the Highbloods disengaged from their opponents and drew close to the Condesce. Before their eyes the group vanished, Meena's unsettling grin the last thing they saw.

"How did they—!" Karkat gaped.

"They probably had a portable transportilizer with them. Or something of the sort." Vriska mumbled, taking a step back but stumbling slightly. "Vantas, can we **please** go now?"

Karkat hesitated a moment more. Without the help of the Lowbloods rescuing John's Lusii would be highly improbable.

"Everyone, we need to leave. We have no purpose here anymore." The Sufferer called to his followers.

"Wait!" Karkat threw a glance back at Vriska, who looked like she was having trouble standing, before he dashed over to his ancestor.

"What _**now**_, you meddlesome grub?" The red-blood muttered in annoyance, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "I have an operation to run and don't have time to deal with your antics."

"But you heard what the Batterwitch said. About English and Crocker." Karkat insisted.

"So?" The Sufferer's eyes darted to the side, and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"They were your _**friends.**_" The younger troll ground out. "Doesn't that mean a damn thing to you?"

"It's none of my concern. They knew what they were getting into when they tried to infiltrate the Highblood's base in the first place."

Karkat froze. "_What?_ You mean they _knew_ that you were all here? Does that mean Roxy and Dirk know too?" He demanded, stepping forward angrily.

The Lowblood leader scoffed. "Of course they know. They've known since the moment we laid foot on this cursed planet."

"Oh hell no. This shit is going down when we get back to the school." He glared at the Sufferer. "And if you won't help us, we'll figure it out for ourselves. I won't rest until I save John's Lusii."

The Sufferer laughed. "You're dedication to the human is admirable, if not extremely stupid. You're all going to die in a useless task if you choose to attempt this. Not to mention you'll be getting in our way. Your actions could disrupt our plans to destroy the Highblood's base once and for all."

"You can't do that! Not while Jake and Jane are being held there!" Karkat snarled.

The older troll tilted his head up arrogantly, a smirk playing at his lips, flashing his fangs. "Watch me." With that he turned on his heels, sweeping his cloak around himself as he strode off, the rest of the Lowbloods close behind him. Karkat continued to watch them retreat until they vanished into the nearby forest, wrapped in the darkness.

He heard a soft thud behind him and he spun around to see that Vriska had collapsed, blood oozing red from her mouth and turning blue as soon as it no longer touched her body, pooling on the ground.

"God Damnit!" He hurried over to her, going to his knees and pulling her upper body into his lap. "Wake up, stupid spiderbitch!" He slapped her face, and when she still didn't respond, he growled and hauled her into his arms before standing shakily. "I'm too tired for this." He groaned, taking a few steps towards the road. _"Oh, and what are you going to do, Karkat, when you get over there and the fucking idiotic humans see you and flip the fuck out because you're carrying a bleeding girl away from the hospital? Huh, I wonder how well that'll go down? But you can't really stay here, now can you? With Mindfang's veil gone the stupid-ass guards can find you in no time flat. You're lucky you've lasted this long without detection."_ He ranted at himself inwardly. _"And even if you clean Vriska up, how you are going to find a cab willing to take two teenagers, one being passed out, at fucking two thirty in the morning? You know what that leaves you with? A fucking long walk. It took three hours running. Now you have to walk carrying someone. Do you realize how long that will take? ARGH this is all the spiderbitch's fucking fault!"_

Deciding he should first head into the forest to clean them up, he staggered under the shelter of the trees, trusting his nose and ears to guide him to a source of water. Straining his senses, he managed to pick up the faint sound of trickling, and he instantly swung off in that direction. Before long he stumbled across a small spring, and he dropped gratefully beside it, practically tossing Vriska onto a patch of moss.

"Don't expect any tenderness from me." He grumbled at her, even though he was fully aware his words fell on deaf ears. Stripping off his shirt he dipped it into the water, quickly scrubbing at his face and arms before filling the material with water and wringing it out over Vriska's face. He was surprised and somewhat concerned when even the icy water didn't bring her to. "If you die on me…" He threatened, leaning over and shaking her shoulders. Hissing in frustration, he pressed his fingers against her neck, and almost sighed in relief when he felt her pulse beating steadily, although not as vibrant as it should be. "When you wake up, all hell is going to pay for what you've put me through."

"It's always about you, isn't it Karkat?" A voice drawled out from the trees.

Karkat sprang to his feet. "I know that voice! Dirk, get your fucking ass out here!"


	11. Chapter 11

AAAAH! This is practically a double update! YAAAAAAY! I'm so happy! But now that I got that out... it might be a while before my next update. D: I hope not... So I'll try not to be lazy on you guys! Thanks to everyone one who is following this story! There are 60 of you! Yay! 3 Love you guys! Thanks for putting up with my crazy updates.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The older Strider dropped down out of a nearby tree, landing perfectly, hat on his head, shades on his face, and katana slung loosely over his shoulder.

"Why are you here? How did you know where we were?" The troll demanded, eyes glinting angrily in the half-moonlight that filtered down between the trees.

"Calm the fuck down, Vantas." Dirk said, his face deadpanned.

"Were you following us? If you were how come you didn't help us earlier, you bastard?"

"Do you ever come out of your own little world, Mr. Vantas, and consider that there are possibly things more important than you and your friends?" Roxy's voice rang out irritably as she stepped from behind a tree to join Dirk, a rather large gun in hand. "We had no _idea_ that you would be visiting the hospital—which by the way you're in a lot of trouble, little troll. We only knew that your ancestors were going to be here, and we wanted to know why. And now we do. They were hunting you. What we want to know _now_ is how _they_ knew you were coming here and _we_ didn't!"

"How the fuck should I know? The only other person who should have known about Vriska's and my little mission would have been Gamzee. I talked to him about it before I left. Though I guess Vriska or Gamzee could have told other people. But no one outside of our group." Karkat shrugged, still eying both of them.

"And **that** is what has me concerned. There is a spy somewhere, and it seems like our only option is that it's someone in your little 'group'." Roxy lifted an eyebrow.

"No way!" Karkat flung his hand out. "There is now fucking way any of us turned traitor! We have an oath! If any of us trolls even had an _**idea**_ that our lousy ancestors were here we would have told the others! After all we went through, we work together now."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, there is simply no other possible answer." The blonde countered.

The red-blood ground his teeth together. "Piss off!"

"Oh? I guess you don't want any help then? It's quite a ways back to the school on foot, and Miss Serket over there looks like she needs a bed sooner rather than later."

Karkat wrinkled his nose, pondering his choices. "Fine. But only because I'm too fucking exhausted. I'm so pissed at you two right now. I would kill you if that didn't cause issues."

Dirk snorted, his mask never slipping for a moment. "You might think you're tough, Vantas, but consider your circumstances before spouting off shit like that. You have no weapon, and we're both armed. Not to mention that we have years of experience on you. Even your natural troll assets couldn't help you in this situation. Any leader worth half his ass would know when he should or shouldn't start a fight."

The troll started at him for a long moment. "I don't know whether to get angry or be shocked. I don't think I've ever heard you say that much to me since our unfortunate introduction."

The human let a smirk slip. "Cocky bastard."

Karkat grinned harshly. "To the death."

Rolling her eyes, Roxy started to walk back deeper into the woods. "If male trolls don't have testosterone I'll pour all my alcohol down the drain. Let's go. Grab Miss Serket."

The red-blood snatched his shirt off the ground, giving it a good shake before hanging it around his neck. Dirk strode over quickly and slung Vriska over his shoulder.

"Strider." Karkat held out his hand.

Dirk faced him silently for a few moments, his face cold as stone. Then he drove his katana into the soft dirt at his feet and extended his hand. Karkat grasped it firmly and then released, heading after Roxy. He couldn't hear Dirk following, but he knew he was. The Strider brothers were probably the only two people that could habitually sneak up on the trolls. Even though he disliked both of them, Karkat could respect them.

Up ahead he could see the pale flashes of Roxy's hair as she struck patches of the fading moonlight. After a few minutes of silent travel they broke through the trees onto a worn dirt road. Not even bother to cast a glance behind her, Roxy continued down the road until they came to a little clearing. At the edge was her hot pink hummer.

Karkat scoffed. "Are you trying to draw as much attention as possible?"

"We were in a hurry, and Mr. Strider refused to bring his precious vehicle out into the woods."

"You're a lot more fun when you're drunk, Rox." Dirk said as he dumped Vriska's body in the backseat.

Scowling, Karkat climbed in as well, nudging Vriska over until there was space for him.

"I've grown out of some of my childhood inclinations. I prefer to be sober when dealing with strenuous situations. I only resort to drowning out the stress afterwards, thank you very much. Too much stress isn't good for your body." Roxy sniffed primly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you alcohol isn't exactly a beautiful package either?" Dirk grunted.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you smoking isn't exactly a beautiful package either?" Roxy mocked.

"Ladies, can we **not** talk about our addictive tendencies right now?" Karkat butted in. "I really want to get the fuck back to the school so I can sleep."

"You could at least show some concern for your fellow troll." Roxy narrowed her eyes at him before she sprung lightly into the driver's seat. Dirk's door clicked shut quietly as he joined them.

As the blonde revved the engine, Karkat rolled his eyes silently, desperately wishing he could rip the obnoxious woman's tongue out.

It was a short drive before they burst out from the trees and onto a back road. Roxy's headlights sliced ahead, piercing the dark morning. Karkat rested his head on the seatback, staring at the ceiling before letting his eyes slowly drop, exhaling softly. His head nodded as he felt sleep beginning to wash over him. Abruptly, there was a sharp jab at his knee and he jerked forward, eyes wide.

He was faced with Dirk twisted around in his seat, katana in hand.

"What the fuck was that for, you asshole?" Karkat demanded, rubbing his knee. "And look, you bastard, you cut my jeans!" He pointed furiously at the small rip Dirk's sword had created.

"Those pants are already shot, dumbass. And as part of your punishment you don't get to sleep yet." Dirk rumbled, and Karkat could feel his heavy gaze boring out from behind his shades. Baring his teeth, the troll rolled to his side, ignoring the human entirely. He was repaid with another pointed prod, which he rewarded with his middle finger.

"I'm not going to fall asleep, you fucking tyrant. Buzz off."

Dirk made a noise of irritation in his throat, but otherwise left Karkat alone. Smirking silently in his victory, the red-blood passed the time watching the buildings flash by. They'd already made it on the highway.

Suddenly he heard a soft moan and a rustle, and he snapped his head around just in time to see Vriska's fingers twitch.

"Here." Dirk tossed back a water bottle and Karkat caught it just before it smashed into Vriska's face.

"Oh, thanks a ton, shithead." Karkat snapped.

"No problem."

Hissing, Karkat clenched his fist, but then turned back to Vriska when she groaned again.

"Mmm… Karkat? Where are we?" She struggled to sit, and Karkat felt obligated to give her a helpful shove.

"Lalonde and Strider found us. The bigger versions." He responded, handing her the bottled water.

"Oh shit." She blinked drowsily. "This looks like the witch's hummer, am I right?" She took a swig from the bottle.

"The "witch" is right here, thank you." Roxy piped up.

"I know." Vriska took another drink. "How long was I out?"

"45 minutes, give or take. I had to drag your shithead self to safety, just so you know. It was a pain in the ass so you better be grateful." Karkat snapped. "Since you were so brilliant as to strand us out there with no form of transportation, you should count yourself lucky that those two showed up. I was **not** carrying you all the way back to school."

"Get over yourself, Vantas. And get out of my face."

Karkat blinked. He hadn't realized he'd gotten so close to her. Falling back against his seat he grumbled loudly. "This is going to be a long day."

"You have no idea, Mr. Vantas. You have no idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You're saying one of us is spying for our ancestors?!" Vriska shouted, banging her fist on Roxy's desk. "You're a lunatic! Maybe we don't always get along, but after the game we swore an oath! And if anything, we hold to our oaths!"

"You're always so dramatic." Roxy slurred, waving her hand idly in the air. "All that yelling really isn't good for your complesion—I mean complexion."

Vriska bared her teeth, and Karkat gently touched her arm. "Serket… She might have a point."

She spun on him. "Aw hell no, not you too. You should know better, _Karkat_. Besides, you can't trust anything a drunk Lalonde says."

Karkat narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the idea any more than you do. But I was thinking about it and it really doesn't seem like there's any other possibility. It's too odd of a coincidence for them to just show up in the hospital like that when we were there."

"Well who could have possibly told them? _**I**_ didn't tell anyone about my plan. It's kind of embarrassing." Her face flushed slightly.

Roxy snorted, gesturing in an exaggerated manner. "Does someone have a wittle cwush still?"

"Fuck you. I have Terezi."

"Vriska…" Karkat pulled her out of Roxy's personal space. "Just sit a second. I talked to Gamzee about it. He might have told someone else, not on purpose, but it might have slipped."

Vriska turned on him, her eyes blazing. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because," Karkat ground out "unlike you I actually need some help with all my emotional baggage so it doesn't suffocate me."

"But I thought Gamzee waz over his weird loner spull, er, spell, an was kinda back to normal?" Roxy sat heavily in her office chair, almost sloshing her drink all over herself. "Woopsie!" She giggled.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure Gamzee will ever be "normal". But I don't think he is the one who's spying. He couldn't be. I'm his Moirial. He tells me everything."

"Unless you just treat him like a personal dumpster for all your "emotional baggage" and don't give him a chance to talk." Vriska sneered.

Dutifully ignoring her Karkat frowned, suddenly puzzled. "Earlier you said you guys were hunting the ancestors. Why? And why would you think one of us would want to help them?"

Roxy looked uncomfortable. "Well-"

"There's a lot you don't know." Dirk broke in. He'd been sitting quietly in the shadows throughout their conversation and Karkat had nearly forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean?" Vriska eyed him warily.

"We've been keeping information from you for some time. We're not sure how you'd handle it, and we still don't know." He shrugged.

"I don think we should tell them Dirky. I've already voished my opinion on the matter." Roxy spun slowly in her chair.

"This is getting outta hand, Rox. It's their right to know." He readjusted his hat, swiping his hand through his hair before replacing it.

"Uuuuuuuugh. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. You're gonna regret this tho."

Karkat moved to stand in front of Dirk. "Just what is it that you're not telling us? We already found out today that our Ancestors are around. How many more surprises can their still be?"

"You said that the Empress told you they have John's parents?"

Karkat nodded.

"That's not really accurate. The Jane and Jake that Rox and I knew died of age three years ago, before the rest of you even showed up. They are holding Jake and Jane's younger selves. The Alpha kid session versions. They are also holding the younger versions of the Lowbloods, and the Lowbloods have imprisoned the younger versions of the Highbloods along with our little doppelgangers. Which when you think about it, it's more or less their own ancestors they're holding, even though they're the younger ones." He rubbed his temples. "Time shit really isn't my thing."

"What the fuck!" Vriska exclaimed.

"B-but I thought the Alpha Kid session and the Beta Troll session players were all killed for good when we were evicted from the game?!" Karkat shuddered to think that Kankri was still alive, or that anyone was able to hold him prisoner and stay sane. "We saw them disintegrate!"

"From what we gather they thought the same of us."

Vriska sat on the edge of Roxy's desk, a shrewd look in her eyes. "So you didn't tell us because you thought we'd try to help a side. The Lowbloods and the Highbloods are already causing commotion with their antics, and if we got involved…well I think we might be split too; taking sides for who we want to rescue. Messy business. Unless someone with all the irons in the fire came up and proposed an alternate solution." She smirked, cocking her head and lifting an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Dirk sighed heavily. "We've been tracking both parties in an attempt to discover means to dissolve their conflict. This rivalry dates back long ago and they have inborn hatred for each other, the Highbloods verses the Lowbloods. As far as we know at the present time they have no reason to be at each other's throats other than the fact that they are holding the opposite party's younger selves.

"Assuming they remember their former lives on Alternia, since you two remember your lives on Earth, it doesn't seem to me like a repeat of the events in Mindfang's journal would be likely to occur." Vriska mused.

"Mindwang wrote a journal?" Roxy queried, sliding lower in her chair.

"It was practically a glorified story. I suppose seeing as you two were dead pretty early in the game, I guess you wouldn't know much about little details like that, since it was Rose and Dave who filled you in."

"Yeah you shit-heads busted out pretty damn fast. What happened to you anyways? Do you even remember?" Karkat scoffed, a nasty smile twisting his face.

A shadow passed over Dirk's face. "We told you when you arrived on Earth. I'm not surprised you weren't paying attention. We woke up. Then we realized that you'd come back one day and we set to taking over a school so that you would have some place to be together. And then a year later, you guys are zapped back on Earth, having lived three years in the game and then kicked back in time. Though we didn't really expect all of the _trolls_," he shot Karkat a dirty look "to end up here as well."

"Well Alternia was doomed before the fucking game started anyway." The troll sniffed disdainfully. "We wouldn't be able to survive there. Especially after the Vast Glub. No one was left."

Vriska stood. "Do you think that those asshole ancestors of ours showed up the same time you two did? Did you conveniently leave that out when you let us in on what had happened on Earth while we were in the medium?"

Dirk shrugged apologetically. "Like you said. We didn't want to encourage the conflict. Yes they showed up here, though I'm not sure how it paralleled to their time. All of them appeared expect for Aradia and Feferi's Ancestor. We discovered the Condesce arrived at the same time as your group, only she appeared in our spot rather than yours for an unknown reason."

"And the Handmaid?" Vriska asked.

Dirk shook his head. "We can assume she's here, but we have no idea as to her whereabouts."

"Hey wait a fucking second. If you two and John and Jade's Lusii showed up, what about the Alpha versions of John and the other beta kids?"

The human went very still and quiet for a moment before answer softly, "All four of them appeared with the Condesce. The reason we knew it was her who came was because we found them slaughtered at the place of our arrival and she had painted her symbol with their blood."

"So…that bitch killed the Alpha Kid's guardians? Again?!" Karkat snarled, clenching his fists.

"It would seem so."

"I'm not sure why you expected anything different. She's bitter and a fucking prude." Vriska growled. "Dirk-wait, no you aren't _**our**_ Dirk, so what the hell are we supposed to call you two?" She glanced over at Roxy, but she was passed out on her desk.

Dirk's mouth slipped into a half smile. "You know those _are_ our names. And technically _we_ had them first." He stood and walked over to Roxy, scooping her into his arms. "Look, it's really early. You two should probably go grab some food and then sleep and recover the rest of the day. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow evening and you'll be excused from classes. I'll come fetch you guys at dinner, maybe around 6. And it would be better for you not to mention it to **anyone** until we figure out who our spy is."

Roxy murmured softly and nuzzled against Dirk's shoulder as he carried her out.

"How the fuck does he expect us to sleep with all this information?!" Karkat hissed.

Vriska snorted. "I, for one, am exhausted and have a murderous headache and a few bruised ribs, so I'll sleep just fine. We do however need to talk before we meet with those two morons again and figure some shit out. I do suggest we take their advice and not blab about this little adventure and this new information for now. We need to have this to our advantage."

"Listen to you, Serket! "We need to have this to our advantage." Hah! You sound like your old self before we all decided to work together for the good of our kind. When we thought we were the last of our species. Not to mention this is significant to all of us! You know how fond of our dancestors some of us got."

"Oh yeah, Kankri was just a joy for you."

"Shut the fuck up." He punched her shoulder none too kindly.

"Squirt." She rubbed her fist on his head.

"I am not that much shorter than you!"

"Pfffffffft. Just keep your trap shut for a bit." Vriska tossed her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the office. "We'll meet at 3 tomorrow afternoon in the courtyard by the fountain. Later, loser."

"Fucking Serket." He made a face at her retreating form.

Oh noes shit just got real. WHAT'S GOING ON?! AHAHAHAA

Anyways I'm sorry for the delay in my promised update (I was out in the country with no internet), so since I love you guys so much I'm giving you a TRIPLE UDAAAATE! WOOT WOOT!

Just for the record, stuff is gonna kinda get crazy from here on, because I'm struggling to wrap my mind around time shit, just like poor Bro is here. If you have any questions or need me to clarify something centering around my story, PLEASE ask. I don't want anything to be confusing.

Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to get out some more chapters before I start school again. ;n;


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Karkat crawled out of bed around 1 in the afternoon on Monday, wishing not for the first time that they had a way to create the sopor slime-holding cocoons they'd had on Alternia. The horrerterrors never went away, and more than once he'd nearly snapped John's neck when the human had tried to wake him. He splashed water on his face and pulled on a random shirt to go with his pajama pants before slugging downstairs to the boys dorm's common room to grab some breakfast. It'd taken a full year for him to finally even begin to adjust to the foul human gunk. After scarfing a hotdog Sunday morning he'd showered briefly to rinse off the dirt and blood before passing out as soon as his head touched the pillow. He'd then proceeded to sleep for a solid nineteen hours as his body practically hibernated to heal. He stretched, groaning as his bones popped and his muscles grew taunt. He was still pretty sore, and from his observation when he'd showered he had a dark bruise in the shape of Mindfang's boot on his back that probably hadn't healed yet.

"Fuckin' weird when no one's around…" He glanced about the empty common room, pulling out a box of Lucky Charms. He wanted to talk to Gamzee, but he would be in the crowded dining hall with every other student in the school. Screw Vriska and her plans. He imagined she was off running her betting club behind the dining room like she did every lunch period. He sat with his food at one of the tables.

"Karkat?"

He whipped around, surprised by the voice, and angry that he was caught off guard by a human.

"Fuck! Josh! Don't sneak up on me!" He relaxed visibly, but he focused on being more aware, giving the younger boy an irritated glare. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you at lunch?"

The sophomore shrugged. "I wasn't hungry so I felt like coming back to the dorm for a nap. I was just leaving though if you don't want to be…" his eyes darted to the half empty bowl of Lucky charms and he raised an eyebrow dubiously "interrupted."

Karkat wrinkled his nose at his meal. "I don't really care for either. You or the cereal."

"Thanks, asshole." Josh gave him a dirty look and pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder. "I guess I'll tell Mr. Zilly that you won't be coming to P.E."

"You do that. Prepare to be disappointed, fuckass." Karkat didn't even spare him a second glance as the kid slunk outside to the courtyard between the boy's and girl's dorms. He slurped at the milk in his bowl. He'd failed P.E. sophomore year because he hated Mr. Zilly and had refused to do anything. Roxy had royally scolded him and told him that if he failed it again she'd make him attend Dirk's sword fighting class every day. No matter how much he disliked Mr. Zilly, it wasn't worth going through hell under Strider senior's instruction.

"Dude, not cool."

Karkat jumped to his feet, practically hissing, the empty bowl shattering on the ground.

"Fucking Strider!" The bastard had flashstepped right behind him.

Dave smirked at him. "You didn't have to be such a dick to Josh. You know he has a crush on you."

"Not. Interested." Karkat prodded him in the chest with his middle finger. "It would be stupid for ANY of us to get involved with normal humans. It's inconceivable to even imagine trying to explain the game to someone else. They'd send us to the insane asylum."

"Probably."

"You are the epitome of idiotic. The statue of the founder of this school outside has more brains than you."

Dave scoffed and turned to go. "I've got to get to Photography. You've got to tell us later today why Dirk and Roxy called us in to tell us to leave you and Vriska alone today and Sunday." He waved his camera in the air. "See ya around. You might want to clean up your mess too. You know how the janitor gets."

Muttering, Karkat swept the pieces of bowl up and stalked back upstairs to his room. They would just have to wait, especially that obnoxious Strider. The troll had an hour to burn before he was supposed to meet with Vriska. He grabbed his laptop, courtesy of Miss Lalonde and idly browsed the internet until it was five minutes before time. Then he wandered downstairs and outside. He was met with a brisk breeze coming down from the Rocky Mountains. He still didn't understand why the blondes had chosen an obscure school in Colorado to nest in. Snow made him miserable, and even now near the end of Summer the white hell was already inching closer to the campus grounds.

He was glad he'd thought to snag a jacket on his way out. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he stared across the grass waiting for Vriska to leave her building. His eyes blurred and he dozed off a few minutes before jerking awake to Vriska flicking his forehead.

He sputtered. "Tell me you did NOT just use your powers on me."

Vriska grinned viciously at him. "I didn't use my powers on you."

"Liar."

Laughing, Vriska sat beside him, leaning back on her hands to stare at the clear blue sky. "We can argue over that later. We need to talk about who the spy might be."

"We can scratch us off the list and John."

"Can we?" She stared at him intensely.

"Yes of course." He snapped. "Unless you're confessing something."

She shook her head. "I agree with you. I also see no reason for Dave, Rose, or Jade to want to get involved. Dave and Rose have their guardians here and Jade thinks hers is dead. It has to be someone who's interested in stirring things up. If that were to happen someone would start dying, probably starting with us. So anyone who's into spying on us is into our death."

"Well that could be any number of us at one time or the other. You included." He gave her a pointed look.

Ignoring him, she continued. "But we DID all make an oath. I can't imagine anyone wanting to break it. Not after what we went through. And even though you hate the idea, the only troll who keeps coming to mind is Gamzee. He killed so many people for no good reason and went off on his own and caused a lot of problems."

"What about Eridan?! He killed Feferi and Sollux and Kanaya at one point!"

"Yeah but we understand what that idiot did it."

"We sorta understand why Gamzee did it too!"

She sighed heavily. "Karkat… you're being difficult. It adds up. Gamzee was the only other person who knew about our plans."

"But we haven't had a chance to talk to him yet, dumbass! Maybe he told someone else. And maybe-" He broke off, gasping. "Oh shit. Tavros popped in right after Gamzee left! What if he'd been listening the entire time?!"

Vriska scowled at him. "You think _**Tavros**_is the spy? Really Karkat?"

"Well you know he doesn't like me very much. He could want me dead." He grimaced.

"Yeah sure, but why would he want _me_ dead?"

He looked at her skeptically. "I shouldn't even have to answer that."

She growled and pushed him off the ledge, causing him to fall smack on his ass.

"Ow, you bitch! I'm just saying it's a possibility, just like you think Gamzee is!"

"Well maybe, if Tavros _did_ overhear you two, he told someone else. Aradia's his Moirial. He could have told her."

"Yes and Aradia could have told Equius and he could have told Nepeta and Nepeta could have told Dave and the cycle goes on. We really don't know how much they know which is _**why**_ we need to fucking talk to them!" Karkat stood, brushing off dirt and sitting warily beside her again.

"But anything everyone knows is something the spy knows. If he knows we're aware of him, he'll be more careful and be even harder to find." She put her elbow on her knee, resting her chin in her hand.

"Stop talking like it's Gamzee!"

"Stop acting like he's not the prime suspect!"

Karkat buried his face in his hands, groaning. "God this is awful. How do I know you're not saying this just because you have a fucking Kismesisitude with him?"

She glared at him spitefully. "You don't know anything about having a Kismesis because you've never experienced it! I don't _actually_ want him to die or anything. There is an element of respect involved, scum-blood. I'm just trying to lay out the possibilities in a logical manner. Things go wrong when you let your feelings get too involved."

"You would know." He shot back.

"Yes, I would." She whispered, her eyes haunted.

Karkat shifted uncomfortably, guilt washing over him. "Sorry."

"I don't need your pity." She blinked, her eyes turning hard and haughty once more.

They then proceeded to bicker for another half hour.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Karkat shouted. "I'm getting a violent headache thanks to you! This is a waste of time. We have to go talk to dumb blonde number one and two in less than two hours, and people will be getting out of class in an hour and this will no longer be a private place to talk."

"Fair enough. We need to discuss our fucked up ancestor and dancestor situation. We have to think of a way to stop our Ancestors from fighting and release our Dancestors, and we have to figure out _why_ they're at it this time. They already split up once and we know how that turned out. My guess is they were fine until her Imperial Batterbitch showed up and rekindled old flames of loyalty. _**Someone**_needs to get into one side and figure out what's going on." She gave him a look.

"Oh hell, _**hell**_ no."

OH HO HO.

So guys. Start guessing who the spy is. Next chapter you'll get some more looks at who it could possibly be and I'll be giving more hints every chapter (even if they're subtle.)Also, I'm sorry to say that the next two chapters are a lot of dialogue and mechanics and crap, but hopefully Chapter 16 will bring you some more action! Karkat'll be visiting John again pretty soon too, since he's kinda important. XD

Hope you like the new chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You're fucking crazy! Obviously _you_ would be a better choice. _I_ don't have any fucking powers." Karkat threw his hands in the air.

"Which is exactly why _you_ are the perfect one between us to try to get in with the Lowbloods. They won't suspect you as much since they'll see you as practically harmless. All bark and no bite."

"Uh, you're a bitch, and really? The _Lowbloods_?! That bloody Sufferer obviously _**hates**_ me. If anything I should try to join the Highbloods."

"Are you forgetting they want you _**dead**_? Not to mention that our little spy is clearly reporting to the Highbloods, since they are the ones that found us first. The Lowbloods only showed up because they were tracking the Highbloods."

"Oh yeah…"

"Sometimes I wonder about your ability to think." Vriska groaned. "Our time on Earth being idle has dulled your mind."

"Well screw you too, spiderbitch. I can think just fine, thank you. It's just been a while since I've actually had to put this excellent brain of mine to good use. Nothing has been trying enough for me to actually have to use it."

"Then how come you're a C average student on easy classes and I'm an honor role student on advanced classes?" She taunted, running her hand through her hair.

"Because this shit in these human's school isn't worth my precious time."

"You know some of it is actually interesting if you pay attention. In my Psychology 5 class-"

"We're off subject again." The red-blood snarled, fed up of discussing her thoughts on his education.

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Okay so we have to smuggle you to the Lowblood's hideout. We just have to find out where it is…"

"Roxy and Dirk probably know." He saw the look in her eyes and before she could speak he continued, "But it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell them our plan. They won't like it."

She smiled cat-like. "You're catching on."

"Well if you don't recall _**you**_ were always the sneaky one and _**I**_ preferred to face my problems head on."

"Yeah and see how well that worked in the game for either of us." She snorted.

"But at that point nothing we did mattered, so it's moot." He narrowed his eyes. "You're getting off topic again."

She waved her hand dismissively. "If my calculations are correct, and they usually are, then Dirk or Roxy probably has the information stored somewhere on the movements of our Ancestors. My guess is that they'd keep it in a place they both could readily access it, so probably in Roxy's office in her file cabinets or some other hidden compartment."

"And if it's on her computer?"

"Something like that is too delicate to keep electronically."

"I guess." He grunted.

"Again, I'm the scheming master, so I'm more than likely right about things like this." Vriska flashed her teeth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you." He said it more of a statement than a question, and wasn't surprised when Vriska shrugged in answer.

"We've finally got some excitement around here. It feels good."

"Yeah we'll we've also go the fucking chance that all our shit will go to hell again and we'll start dropping like fleas."

"You win some you lose some." The blue-blood stood, stretching her back.

"You're infuriating." The shorter troll got to his feet as well, rolling his neck and popping it.

They sat again together quietly for a while, until the clock tower tolled five times.

"Let's go eat and then head to Roxy's office." Vriska suggested. "It's Monday, so everyone's in lab except Gamzee, Tavros and Aradia. We can find them in the dining hall probably. I'm not exactly sure what they do when we're in lab."

Karkat sneered at her. "Well if they aren't off to report on us I'd imagine they're eating like any normal person."

She stared at him for a long moment, and he met her eyes brazenly. Finally he dropped his, feeling foolish.

"Earth has changed you." Vriska muttered, barely audible. "It's changed all of us." Rolling her shoulders back and headed off towards the dining hall, and after a moment Karkat followed.

It took a good ten minutes to get all the way to the dining hall. The campus was sprawling, taking up around 50 acres of land and another 10 for Dirk and Roxy's estate. "Rich bastards." Karkat grumbled.

"Did you say something?" Vriska glanced over at him.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Suit yourself." They reached the wooden double doors and Vriska pushed them open, walking into the warm air of the dining room, the mob of voices instantly assaulting their ears.

"Ungh all these people when my head is still sensitive." Vriska massaged her temples, briefly closing her eyes.

"Look, they're over at our usual section of the Senior table." He pointed to where Gamzee, Tavros, and Aradia were sitting together before grabbing Vriska's arm and hurrying over to the pizza line. He got servings for both of them and then scampered to the table, plopping down across from Gamzee, Vriska sliding in beside him.

"Hello Karkat, Vriska." Aradia smile briefly at them before going back to her sushi dish. Tavros bobbed his head in acknowledgement and Gamzee grinned lazily at the both of them.

"Why weren't you two motherfuckers in class or movin' around Sunday?" He drawled friendlily. "Would it have to do with what me an my motherfuckin' best friend talked about?"

"Uhhh…" Karkat assessed Tavros and Aradia's reactions, but both of them continued eating normally.

"Yeah, about that, clown. You didn't happen to mention any of that stupid shit to anyone, did you? We didn't actually go through with it." She lied smoothly.

Aradia glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"None of your business, Megido." Vriska snapped.

"Well sorry for prying, Serket." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing like being pleasant for dinner."

"Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you." Vriska said in a sing song voice.

"Please shut up, Vriska. For the sake of everyone, stop fighting with Aradia." Tavros mumbled.

"What was that, Pupa? You have something to say to me?"

Tavros looked up, boldly meeting her eyes. "I said, please shut up."

Vriska's eyebrows shot up. "Well well. Since you asked so nicely, I'll return to my previous question. Did you tell anyone else, **Gamzee**."

He slowly shook his head. "I didn't go sayin' nothin' to nobody."

"Good." Vriska slid a glance at Karkat, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

She grabbed him and pulled him closer, hissing in his ear, "that doesn't mean he's not lying."

"Since when did you two get so close?" Aradia asked mildly. Vriska shoved Karkat away from her.

"I was just threatening him." She smiled icily. "I'm perfectly content with my current relationship situation." She flashed her teeth at Gamzee.

Tavros wound an arm through Gamzee's, leaning his head against his shoulder.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Pupa. I'm not going to steal your Matesprite away from you right now."

"So why _were_ you two out today?" Aradia interrupted.

"Again, Megido, none of your fucking business." Vriska flicked a piece of pizza at her. Aradia stopped it centimeters away from her hand with her powers, closing her fist, making it seem like to any casual observer she had merely caught it in her hand. She lowered her arm, dropping the morsel on her empty plate.

"That was disgusting."

"So is your face."

"Argh just fucking stop!" Karkat dropped his head to the table. "You two go on more than she and I do! And that's saying something!"

Aradia's eyes flicked up to something behind them and Vriska and Karkat started as hands fell on their adjacent shoulders. "Time to go, kiddos."

"Strideeeeeeeer!" Both trolls growled.

Dirk smiled, easily hoisting them both to their feet. "Nice to see happy faces."

Ahah those Striders. Always obnoxious. And we love them anyways. Or at least you better.

Yeah so everyone fights. Weee. The trolls are a naturally aggressive race so everything kinda boils down to violence and physical action. In my opinion at least.

Sooooo any new thoughts on who the spy might be? Gamzee? Tavros? Aradia? Someone else? WHO WILL IT BE?! Ahahaha.  
>The first person to not only guess who the spy is AND why they might be spying WILL GET A PRIIIIZE~<p>

And my astonishment. You'll get that too. Because if someone figures it out I'll like…. Faint. Haha.


	15. Chapter 15

WOW LOOK AN UPDATE IT'S MAGIC. WOW. WOW. SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. ANYWAYS. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ACTION AND STUFF AND OH MY GOSH WHY DO YOU GUYS READ THIS IT'S SO BORING AHAHAHA. THANK YOU. THANK. YOU.

* * *

><p>As Dirk ushered them to the administrative building, Vriska leaned in close to Karkat and scarcely moving her lips said, "when we're in there, look for someplace that might be hiding the information."<p>

Karkat barely nodded in response, but it was enough and Vriska moved away. Dirk glanced back at them, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just appreciating the view of your ass from here." Vriska grinned, winking.

Karkat sputtered. "Don't tell him!"

Dirk snorted and shook his head, turning his back to them as they climbed the steps to the building.

"What was _**that**_?!" Karkat mouthed.

"Fun." She mouthed back, winking again.

Dirk opened the door and let them walk past him before following. Karkat started for the elevator.

"Ah, ah, stairs."

"Oh god. Really Strider? What the fuck is wrong with the elevator?"

"Nothing. Stop your bitching and get." He kicked Karkat not so nicely in the ass and set him scuttling forward.

"Ooooh, one day, Strider, one day."

Dirk and Vriska had to choke back their laughter as the red-blood stomped ahead of them in the stairwell.

Karkat burst through Roxy's door, and her chair's back was to him. She slowly spun around her fingers together and her lips pursed.

"I've been waiting for you." She said mysteriously.

Karkat stood there for a moment, gaping at her. Vriska came up behind him and looked at her, puzzled.

Dirk joined them, leaning against the doorframe. "Rox, please don't tell me you just did the thing where you act all cool and do the 'I've been waiting blah blah' shit."

"Awww, but Dirky I _love_ doing that!" She threw him an exaggerated pout.

"Why is she drunk again?! We need to have a **serious** conversation about this!" Vriska said furiously, punching Karkat.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" Karkat rubbed his shoulder, ruffled.

"There was nothing else close by that remotely deserved it."

"Why you—!" Karkat launched himself at her, but Dirk flashstepped between them and easily batted Karkat to the side.

"Oof!" He grunted, scrabbling off the ground and straightening quickly, red tinting his face.

"Sit your ass down and behave, Vantas." Dirk gestured at the chairs in front of Roxy's desk and Karkat grudgingly retreated to one, slouching down in it and Vriska sat brick straight beside him.

"Karkat and I have had a chance to discuss this," Vriska began "and we pulled up some ideas for who the spy could possibly be and it might be wise to place them under surveillance."

"Hey! We decided that anyone was a possibility, bitch. Don't start laying it thick on Gamzee again!" Karkat growled in her face.

She rolled her eyes and idly pushed him away. "From what we've gathered, Makara claims he didn't tell anyone else, and we think Tavros could have overheard their conversation and might have told Aradia. Those are our prime three suspects. If Aradia knows it could have spread out in any number of ways, but those three to me seem to have the most motivation. Also all of them seemed to be acting suspicious when we ate with them." The blue-blood glared at Karkat.

"Okay shut up." He grumbled. "And they weren't acting suspicious, they were acting innocent."

"Something Megido and Pupa are pretty good at doing." Vriska countered. "I think it was a farce."

"What happened to you not thinking Tavros could pull it off?" Karkat hissed.

"What happened to you wanting me to see all of the options?" She mocked.

Dirk cuffed the backs of their heads. "Kids. Your shit's gettin' real old."

"Eheh Dirky's right, kitties! Behave yourself." She attempted a serious expression but ended up giggling instead.

Roxy started to babble on about the beauty of friendship and Karkat promptly tuned her out, his eyes scouring the office. They fell on a famed photo of the Strider-Lalondes; Roxy's arms were thrown around the other three with a big dopy smile on her face. Dave looked like he was about to shit himself, and Rose had a smug air about her. Dirk…well you could never really tell what he was feeling when he had that poker face of his. Karkat thought the picture seemed suspicious enough, but he wasn't sure if Roxy would go for something as obvious as a safe behind a picture.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, abruptly bringing him back to attention, and he bit at the gloved hand, only to have Dirk flick him in the nose. Vriska's arms were crossed and her fingers danced in rapid succession on her arm.

"You want us to spy on them? Seriously? You don't think they're smart enough to figure it out? Or for someone else to notice it and point it out to them? I think after what we went through you ever lose the paranoia or the observation skills?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Dirk sank onto the corner of Roxy's desk.

Vriska shrugged. "Get someone on your payroll in the High Blood's group?"

Dirk waved a hand dismissively. "Been there, done that. Nearly lost Cal in that venture. Not trying it again."

"You're seriously-the fuckin' puppet? Really. Really Strider?" Karkat squelched the urge to rip his own hair out.

"What have I told you about disrespecting the puppets, squirt."

"The creepy puppet ish shafe so it doeshen't matter. You don have to ever shee him so I don shee why yer complainin." Roxy flopped over the top of her desk, staring at Karkat balefully.

Karkat stood, fed up with the whole business. "Look, if you can't even take this seriously enough to not be drunk for it, then why should we spy on our friends for you? Huh? Answer that, bitch, and maybe we'll talk again. As it is, I'm so fed up the this shit you can count me out. Have your little blonde errand boy spy if you really need a hand. Karkat out."

He spun on his heels and sauntered out, half surprised that Dirk didn't stop him. He heard Vriska stand.

"Karkat's right. Contact us when Roxy's ready to be mature enough to handle the situation. You have our prime suspects, and I don't see why we need to stay here any longer."

"Fuck you gais I'm mature enough to handle any situation! Who do you think hash been takin care of yer sorry asses for the pasht four years? Yeah? I don need to be shober to kick ass and if you think for one moment that-"

Vriska slammed the door to the blonde's office, cutting off her endless mutterings and sidled up to Karkat.

"Did you get a good look around?" She hissed.

"I saw a few things that are worth investigating."

"We're coming back here tonight and breaking in." She shouldered past him.

"Yaaaay." Karkat rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deep into his pocket. "Another fuckin' adventure."


End file.
